


【DMC】布其奇奥的悲剧【VD主】

by 95_BUG



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-02-16 13:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 44,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18692005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/95_BUG/pseuds/95_BUG
Summary: 题目源自小说《教父》中替迈克尔认罪的人。但丁和维吉尔的姓氏迪亚沃洛是意语Diavolo的音译，既Devil魔鬼。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 后期狗血注意，会更改分级

01

但丁·迪亚沃洛注视着枕边人平静的睡脸，阳光洒在他们身上晒得暖暖的。他打了个哈欠想再睡个回笼觉，但是今天不行，于是他揉揉惺忪的睡眼在那人脸上啄了一下。  
“醒醒维吉尔，早上了。”但丁说，他的声音还有些哑。  
被叫做维吉尔的人张开眼睛，抬手遮挡阳光，他看到墙上的挂钟时针才刚刚走到六点。  
“你会醒这么早真是罕见，别期待过头。”维吉尔说，侧过头去亲吻但丁。  
他们亲了好久，直到维吉尔把手伸向但丁的两腿间。他被拍开了，但丁爬起来用枕头拍打试图再次靠近他的人，认真得像生日许愿：“我们要去念大学了！这是一个新阶段，我当然期待。快起来吧，还有飞机要赶。”  
维吉尔托着下巴看着但丁披上衬衣套上裤子，像是漫不经心地说：“这也是你离家的机票，不是吗？”  
“你在说什么呀？”但丁背对着维吉尔扣衬衣的扣子，他太不擅长演戏了，光是声音就能听出他在心虚。  
以往维吉尔会就此放过但丁，可是这次他没有，因为他预感得到无忧无虑的少年时光正在离他们远去。他说：“你知道我在说什么，一个迪亚沃洛家的人要去念警校。”  
但丁没说话，也没停下扣扣子，维吉尔默不作声，等待着他无事可做。这并不是什么难事，但丁很快便如芒在背，肩膀垮了下来，叹息着开口：“维吉尔，你知道的，我一直都不赞成咱们的家族事业。”  
“你可以不参与，也不该站到另一边去，保护你的是我们，你的家人。”  
面对指责，但丁选择了沉默，维吉尔知道这意味着即使有一天他要把家族里的人关进牢里也不会改变主意，他就是这样固执。  
“也许……”但丁小声说，他转过身，既确定又不确定，只是他认为自己有义务把这个想法告诉维吉尔，“我觉得我们应该……分开，结束这种关系。”  
维吉尔料到了但丁会说这个，可他不想听，他又躺回了床上。但丁爬到他身边，从来不知道惹恼这个男人的界限在哪里：“现在还来得及，在其他人知道之前。这会被人当成把柄，而且……也当做是为了尼禄，他需要一个妈妈，不是他的爸爸和叔叔睡在一起。”  
“现在你已经学会拿婴儿做挡箭牌了。”  
“你知道我是对的。”  
他们的对话就这样结束了，没有人接受也没有人继续请求。  
早餐之后他们提上各自的行李，出租车按时抵达。维吉尔坐在前排，但丁坐在后排，两人偶尔通过车内后视镜看到对方，但是没有视线相交，一次也没有。最终他们在机场道别，搭上不同的航班，飞去不同的城市。

学校外挂着迎新的条幅以及其他的装饰，有高年级的学生向新生介绍校内各建筑的位置，引导他们办理各种手续。但丁把他的行李丢在宿舍去解决那些问题，等他回来时他的舍友也来了。  
他的舍友金发碧眼，典型的美国男孩。他抛下手里的活，抓住但丁的手亲吻他的手背，叫但丁吓了一跳。  
“罗伯特·福斯，朋友都叫我鲍伯。”男孩自我介绍道，“你是意大利人对吗？我看电影里你们就会这么做。”  
但丁把手藏到身后，他得说自己还没遇到过这样热情的人，这里多少有他父亲的原因。不过既然决定离开家族，总得迈出这一步，但丁想，他伸出手说：“对我不用，握手就好。”  
罗伯特握住但丁的手，十分有力，也很粗糙，但丁猜他可能是农夫的儿子。为了这一份可能的友谊，但丁露出了微笑。  
“你还没告诉我你的名字。”  
“啊，抱歉，但丁·迪亚沃洛。”  
看到罗伯特抬起的眉毛，但丁有些担心，他还不希望自己家族的名声传到这里来。走运的是他的担心是多余的，罗伯特说：“迪亚沃洛？我懂一点意语，是‘Devil’吗？酷啊！”  
但丁松了口气，他笑笑：“只是意大利的一个小镇罢了，我爸爸来自哪里。”  
“那里美吗？”  
“我没去过，那里有，嗯……”  
“黑手党？”  
“最坏的那种。”但丁说，其实他也不清楚，父亲从来不提，只是妈妈偶尔会透露一些。因为他的舍友看上去对这些如此感兴趣，但丁觉得稍微说两句也无所谓。  
果然罗伯特兴奋了起来，但他同时补充道：“我爱黑帮片，不过我还是要把他们的屁股踹进牢里。”  
“当然。”但丁想到了维吉尔今早对自己说的话，不是很好受。  
两人收拾着各自的东西，把行李箱里的衣服塞进柜子里。罗伯特开始滔滔不绝地讲起自己的故事，向但丁介绍自己的家庭成员，还有高中时他欺负过的和欺负过他的同学。  
“你呢但丁？别光是听我说呀。”  
这是社交少不了的环节，人们总会聊起自己的家人朋友，不过是早晚的问题，现在轮到但丁来面对了。他还没这么做过，介绍自己的家人，因为原来他接触的人大多是知道他父亲的。他思考着，试着不暴露出什么，同时也并非完全的编故事。  
“我们家除了我以外，我还有一个双胞胎哥哥，现在应该也在和他的室友聊天吧。他选了法律，倒不是出于喜好，他说那个更有用。”  
“听上去你们截然相反？”罗伯特说，“你们会吵架吗？我和我妹妹就会，我总吵不赢她。”  
“无时无刻，我们总是意见不合，甚至会打起来。我要给你一句忠告，别去招惹维吉尔，他在要把你打骨折前是不会提醒你的。”  
“可是他学了法律。”  
“是啊。”  
两个年轻人笑了起来，但愿维吉尔没在打喷嚏。  
"你的父母呢，他们是做什么的？要供两个孩子念大学很不容易吧？"罗伯特追问道。  
但丁想了想:"他们……我爸爸是个、呃，生意人。妈妈说当时她还想要一个女孩儿，但生活很艰难，就放弃了。那时候我和维吉尔还太小，基本都忘掉了，不过我还记得一开始是贩酒，因为我们会偷喝。"  
罗伯特来了兴趣:"就像禁酒令时的那些酒贩子一样？"  
"那样听上去倒是更传奇些，但那时我爸爸还没出生呢！"但丁说，他开始觉得罗伯特比他更适合出生在自己这样的家庭中。"至于我的妈妈……家里总有很多事需要她打理，最近她在照顾孙子，我们都没法叫尼禄停止哭闹，只有妈妈可以。"  
"等等，孙子？"罗伯特张大了嘴，指着但丁。  
"不是我，是维吉尔。"  
罗伯特更惊讶了，但丁十分理解他，任谁也想不到他的哥哥会在结婚前就有了一个孩子，同时但丁担忧起自己是不是说得太多了。  
收拾好之后，罗伯特提议去购物，行李箱总是没法塞进所有需要的东西。但丁同意了，他翻出一个皮制的背包，罗伯特夸赞它看上去很昂贵，这让它的主人感到尴尬，因为他不想让人以为自己是一个纨绔子弟。  
至少要换一个布包，但丁想，尽管他由衷地不热爱那种材质，他从来都更倾向于皮革。  
他们搭车去了远一些也更大一些的购物中心，但丁发现罗伯特似乎已经迅速摸清了周围的环境，他向但丁推荐了很多可以去找乐子的地方，而他的推荐来自于高年级的学生们。  
但丁推着购物车，扔进去几包膨化食品还有好几条巧克力，以及其他包装诱人的零食，罗伯特提醒他，他们是来念警校的，可但丁就是控制不住。罗伯特不同，他目标明确，只拿必需品。  
"对了，我知道这附近有家酒吧，据说有很多火辣的妞，一会儿要去吗？"  
这种描述让但丁有了些不好的联想，虽然清楚罗伯特不是在说某种见不得光的生意，可但丁还是感到了一阵心烦意乱，语气也重了起来:"不了，我累了，今天起了个大早去赶飞机。"  
"你搭飞机来的？"  
"是啊。"但丁说，他奇怪罗伯特为什么问他这个，不过他很快就反应过来，对罗伯特的家庭来说，一张机票并不便宜，他很可能是搭了好几天火车过来的。  
但丁有些愧疚，他想对罗伯特说自己会帮助他，但他才刚刚认识罗伯特，而且他也没法像爸爸，甚至是维吉尔那样言出必行，于是他没有说出口，他不想说无法负责的话。  
好在罗伯特也没有在意，他立刻结束了上一个话题，开始了下一个：“之后去理发吧，你的头发都要挡住眼睛了。”  
这提醒了但丁，他摸了摸自己的刘海，确实该剪短些了，罗伯特又说：“还有染发，考虑考虑金发？或者黑色也不错，听说女孩儿们喜欢黑发，至少别再是白发。”  
“白发很怪吗？”  
“老兄，当然怪，从背后看会叫人以为你是个老头子。”  
但丁有点不快，他自己也知道，但第一次有人当着他的面这么说，这让但丁觉得自己被冒犯了，他刻意说得很严肃：“这是天生的，我的爸爸和哥哥都是白发，侄子也是。”  
罗伯特似乎没注意到但丁的不悦，他惊讶地按住但丁的肩膀靠近他，想看看但丁头顶的发根好确定他是不是在说谎，结果他看到的果然全都是白色。  
“所以我的舍友姓迪亚沃洛，还是天生的白发，但丁你太酷了！”说着，罗伯特给了但丁一个拥抱，挤歪了他们的购物车，也赶跑了但丁小小的烦躁，“不过我还是觉得你该染一下，教官不会喜欢的。”  
但丁耸耸肩：“没有哪条校规规定禁止天生白发，也有很多人高中时头发就白了啊。”  
罗伯特看上去更敬佩但丁了，同时对他能否安稳度日充满担忧。  
晚上回到宿舍时已经很晚了，他们买了太多东西，而且大多数都是但丁的零食，那些鼓起来的包装非常占地方，他背的皮包根本不够用。  
这会儿但丁是真的累了，他现在只想好好睡一觉，维吉尔曾说过，他看着总是在犯困，但是，管他的！现在维吉尔又不在他身边，他也不用一边打着哈欠一边心砰砰直跳得等他的哥哥放下手里的书，赶紧来睡他。  
“啊哈！”在但丁脱掉上衣后，罗伯特突然惊呼，差点让但丁睡意全无。  
“怎么了？”但丁问。  
罗伯特一脸怪笑地指着后颈，但丁下意识地摸了下自己的脖子，这时但丁才明白舍友的反应是因为什么。  
“但丁，你是个好男人，怪不得你不想去酒吧。”  
“啊，这个不是……”  
罗伯特又指了指腰，但丁悲叹一声，天啊，维吉尔！  
“别担心，作为一个合格的舍友，我会帮你在她面前邀功的。”  
“我真的没有女朋友！”  
年轻的美国男孩笑得像只狐狸：“我懂我懂，你们意大利人很注意这个，晚安。”  
罗伯特做了个给嘴巴拉上拉锁的动作，关掉了灯，但丁错觉他的眼睛在黑暗中闪闪发光。  
“晚安。”但丁说得有气无力，栽倒在床上。  
唉，他已经开始思念维吉尔了，虽然他被维吉尔打得绑过石膏，可他还是爱他的哥哥。但愿明天来得迟一些，也希望自己不会后悔。


	2. Chapter 2

02

在墨镜的遮挡下，维吉尔看上去整张脸都紧绷着，其实他的眼睛又酸又涩，稍不留神站着都能睡着。他乘凌晨三点的飞机赶来拉斯维加斯，今天的出勤表上那个老教授肯定又要记他一笔，不过赌城的太阳烤得他不那么在乎出勤率了。他想自己需要一杯咖啡，眼下的环境似乎还是选择一听可乐更明智，可事实是他什么都不会喝，顶多舔舔嘴唇，直到这事结束。  
男人浑身赤裸，被和维吉尔年纪差不多的年轻人打得头破血流，他倒在地上，伤口上沾满了沙子。那两个年轻人把男人架起来，维吉尔提起精神，又一次问道：“剩下的钱在哪里？”  
那个男人看了维吉尔一眼，往地上啐了一口，用带着口音的英语大骂：“你他妈的不过是个毛都没长齐的小兔崽子，就想着出来逞威风了！”  
不用维吉尔说，两个年轻人又把男人揍了一顿，他们拳打脚踢，把男人又向坟墓送了一程。这个画面维吉尔都快看腻了，他解开衬衣领口好让自己能在这片沙漠里透透气。  
“令人失望的回答，我本以为你是个聪明人，但你宁愿让那个女人带着我们的钱远走高飞，也不肯透露一个字，现在我只好先埋了你再把她拖来跟你合葬了。”  
维吉尔的话让离死没多远的男人又扑腾起来，其中一个年轻人拿起铁锹敲他的脑袋，他立刻死鱼一样地贴在了地上，另一个抓着他的两只脚拖进挖好的深坑，方方正正，刚好够一个人用。接着他们两个把挖出来的沙子填回坑里，直到它和这沙漠里的其他方坑一样，连同埋在里面的人，好像从来没存在过。  
“他们还有多久才过来？”维吉尔问。  
“再有一小时。”一个年轻人说。  
维吉尔点下头，用下巴指了下男人旁边的位置：“给那个女人也留一个地方。”  
两个年轻人挥起铁锹又挖了起来，维吉尔想了想，嘱咐道：“不用打她，该知道的都已经知道了。”  
说完，他拉开车门坐上车，接下来没什么可看的。司机问他要不要进城玩一圈，维吉尔摘下墨镜，靠在座椅上：“不了，我明天还有课。”

如果让维吉尔自己来选的话，他不会念大学。战争已经结束两年了，可日子并没有好过，帮派争斗越来越频繁，甚至有人敢偷迪亚沃洛家的东西，说是一种堕落也不为过。他们的父亲显然也意识到了世界的变化，逐步将家族产业移出纽约，避开斗争的中心，这对家族来说是个动荡的时期，维吉尔认为他应该留在父亲的身边帮助他，而不是和一群天真的学生在消磨青春中迈入八十年代。然而母亲并不同意，她坚持要维吉尔和但丁继续念书，即使她知道这改变不了他们最终的命运也依旧如此，父亲那么爱母亲，当然会支持她，于是维吉尔只得离开家，装成一个梦想着成为律师踏入上层社会的学生。  
不过这并不能使维吉尔完全远离家族事业，或者说他自己无法像但丁那样把自己与家族隔离开。新的环境使父亲再次忙碌起来，他时常出门在外，甚至去到美国之外，总有些细枝末节的事情要靠维吉尔来处理，比如找出臭虫，给他们一个合适的安排。  
回到酒店后，维吉尔冲了个澡，把在沙漠里对可乐的向往抛到了脑后，但丁才会喝那种那种饮料，他不会。等到该是晚饭之后的时间，维吉尔拿起房间里的电话拨出一个号码，那是他家里的电话，第一个接起的是父亲出门前留在母亲身边的人，他让那人叫来了母亲。  
从电话里听来，母亲的心情很好，她惯例般嘘寒问暖，询问维吉尔校园生活，他就只好回答说自己在热死人的午后见识到一对恩爱情侣。  
“那不是很好吗？”伊娃说，“你说对不对？”  
维吉尔拿着听筒，他猜母亲并不是在对自己说，因为他听到了小孩子的笑声。  
“尼禄有乖乖听话吗？”  
伊娃夸张地惊呼一声：“淘气极了！他去逗溜进院子里的野猫，被抓到了胳膊。我带他去了医院，医生说不用打针，不然他现在还在大哭呢。”  
一说起尼禄，母亲就很难停下，在她的眼里尼禄是那么可爱的一个孩子，如此及时，让她从对自己的两个孩子将走上的路的焦虑中分神，仿佛回到维吉尔和但丁还在牙牙学语的时光里。  
“你要和他说说话吗？来，和爸爸说说话。”伊娃说着，把听筒拿到了尼禄跟前，尼禄抱住它咯咯地笑。维吉尔突然紧张起来，甚至说不出紧张的缘由，他放慢了呼吸，直到听到自己孩子奶里奶气的声音：  
“维吉尔……维吉尔！”  
电话被挂断了，维吉尔扣下听筒，他很少后悔，可挂断电话后他立刻就后悔了，他想再拨回去，犹豫再三还是放弃了。他坐在床上望向窗外，除了其他亮着灯的窗户，什么都没有。  
有时候维吉尔会想，自己对于尼禄而言会不会只是一个知道名字的陌生人？他承认尼禄是一个意外，谁都想不到的意外，维吉尔还这么年轻，即使尼禄已经快两岁了他依旧无法将自己当做一位父亲。虽然他总是想要为自己的家族做些什么，但维吉尔也会时常怀疑作为家人他并不称职，无论是作为儿子，父亲，还是兄长。  
维吉尔想起了但丁，还有他们十五岁那年的暑假。  
忘记了之前经历了多久，但某一天维吉尔突然发现但丁不再叫他哥哥了。但丁本来也很少叫维吉尔哥哥，他们明明有同样的脸却性格迥异，学校里，他们被分在不同的班级鲜少碰面，偶尔有人把维吉尔认成但丁还会让他十分恼火。所以维吉尔也不明白为什么这个发现会让他那么生气，他揪着但丁质问原因，和他吵架，大打出手，让他整个暑假都打着石膏。  
那天父亲和母亲回来后没有责骂维吉尔，因为他们顾不上，他们把维吉尔一个人丢在家里带着但丁去了医院，然后把他留在了那里。  
之后维吉尔去医院看望但丁，给他带去了他爱吃的甜点。可但丁没有吃，他看着十分憔悴，完全不像一个十五岁的孩子。两个男孩面对面坐着，但丁拧着眉头咬住自己的腮肉，维吉尔以为他是为了忍住不要对自己破口大骂，可他想错了，但丁在说出任何一个字之前就开始掉眼泪。  
维吉尔怔怔地看着自己的弟弟，伸手抱住他，两人失声痛哭。  
没多久，但丁出院了，他躺在自己的房间里足不出户。父亲在那之后也没有斥责维吉尔，母亲只是告诉他要但丁是他的兄弟，要保护他，就好像他们早就预料到维吉尔会做出这种事。维吉尔不知道但丁是不是也有所察觉，可他并不想这样，无论他们有多大的争执，产生多大的矛盾，他们依旧是家人，维吉尔爱他的弟弟，不想让他惧怕自己。  
暑假余下的时间里维吉尔都在照顾但丁，拉他去院子里晒晒太阳，有冰激凌车路过时给他买上一份草莓圣代，或者是趁父母都不在时偷偷带他去电影院看电影，每次但丁打着石膏的腿都会挡住过道，引来骂声。  
等到开学后，但丁的石膏还没能拆下来，维吉尔便和他一起上学一起放学，午休时找他一起吃午餐。那段日子维吉尔发现但丁的大半同学竟然不知道他有一个哥哥，仅仅是对他的姓氏有模糊的概念，因此不来招惹他。他们甚至以为但丁是从树上掉下来摔断了腿，因为但丁就是这么告诉他们的。  
维吉尔没问但丁这么做的原因，他知道自己的脾气，不想再弄断但丁另一条腿。那之后他更频繁地来找但丁，让所有人知道他是但丁的哥哥，那些男孩们崇拜他，女孩们爱慕他，连但丁都忍不住和他发牢骚，说隔三差五就有人来羡慕他有一个如此优秀的哥哥，好像自己成了维吉尔的附属品。  
他们兄弟俩的关系看似在慢慢修复，但丁像是忘了谁叫他这么久无法跑跳，偶尔也会依赖维吉尔，向他撒娇，叫他哥哥以祈求维吉尔帮他写作业，虽然一次都没成功过却也乐此不疲。  
但丁在慢慢康复，在圣诞节前彻底痊愈了。他兴奋地到处跑，好像要补回这段时间落下的所有快乐，甚至半夜钻进维吉尔的房间对着他喋喋不休，告诉他哪里新开了一个游乐场，哪里适合冬天出游，还有哪个同学要办生日会。维吉尔按住他，叫他一条一条来，不如就从圣诞节礼物开始。  
“圣诞礼物？”  
“不要太夸张，你知道父亲不会同意在客厅里摆一个台球桌的。”  
但丁眨眨眼，窗子的倒影印在他的虹膜上，似乎有流星划过，维吉尔等待着他的愿望，然后但丁亲吻了他。  
这不是一个玩笑，维吉尔也没有选择装傻，他回应了但丁，拥抱自己的弟弟，两个拥有相同面孔的男孩纠缠在一起，他们对结局该是心知肚明，却没有人在意。  
回忆戛然而止，维吉尔又想起最后一次同但丁在一起时他对自己说过的话。也许因为他是哥哥，是早一些在这世界上发出啼哭的那个，所以他总会认为但丁天真又弱小，需要指引和庇护，但他却从来都是两人中更执着更勇敢的那个。当他想要，在开口前就会伸出手，他才不会顾忌家人的反对，母亲的泪水也不会打消他去念警校的决定。而且……维吉尔知道早晚有一天他们要结束那段不该发生在兄弟间的关系，只是他不愿开口，但丁却可以，他明明如此自由，无忧无虑，却先一步提出了分手。  
但丁的事让维吉尔心烦意乱，自上次分别后他再没见过但丁，没通过电话也没写过信，他并非不想念他的弟弟，而是不知道还能对他说什么，难道要告诉他自己在沙漠里做了什么吗？他又想到尼禄，自己的孩子在叫他“爸爸”前先知道了他的名字，这让他仿佛看到了未来，当尼禄到了他们现在这样的岁数时他会选择和但丁同样的路，带着对家人的爱和自己的梦，远走高飞。  
维吉尔才不过十九岁，却已经隐约预料到自己的结局，他梦想成为父亲那样的人，但他深知自己做不到，父亲会在与家人的欢笑中安然离世，而他呢？  
至少该写封信，维吉尔想。他翻出纸笔，思索着能写点什么，思前想后也只是写了写他大学里的状况，并询问但丁过得可好。写好之后他反复阅读，试着再加点什么进去，最后他犹豫地做出决定，附上了酒店的电话和地址。  
如果你周末有空，可以来这里找我。维吉尔在信的末尾补充道。

——TBC——


	3. Chapter 3

03

大学生活并不如但丁想象的那样顺利。鲍伯，也就是但丁的舍友罗伯特，他就是个预言家，教官果然因为但丁的白头发总找他的麻烦，而在这个问题上但丁又坚决不肯让步，拒不承认自己对头发做过什么也不去按鲍伯建议的那样染成“安全”的颜色，因为他认为每一个姓迪亚沃洛的人都是白发，这是他的家族特征，值得骄傲。  
但是与教官作对的日子很不好过，据说他们的教官在战争时期专门负责训练新兵，他能在八周过后把所有菜鸟训成一个流水线下来的武器，从来没有例外。但丁越是反抗，他的麻烦就越多，一开始是无休无尽的谩骂，接着是单独的额外训练，最近教官又想到了新的办法惩罚他，把他晾在一边，让他的同学们替他受苦。  
鲍伯劝过但丁，教官不会刁难某个人，他也只是按规矩办事，与其让其他人怨恨自己，不如退一步，这样所有人都能继续过安生日子。但丁当然知道这个道理，他不在乎别人对自己的评价，不然他也不会不顾家人的反对来念警校，但牵连无辜的人是他不希望的，教官的做法把他逼进了一个两难的境地，尚且年轻的但丁并没有什么办法来处理这样的状况。  
“但是，鲍伯，我不会对我的头发做什么的，我不要为子虚乌有的罪责负责，因为那根本就是错误的。”但丁对他的室友说，即使找不到出路他也拒绝做违背自己初衷的事。  
之后鲍伯也不再对但丁说那些话了，显然他比但丁更懂得如何让自己的日子过得舒坦，当只有他和但丁两个人时他甚至会调侃他们的教官。但丁觉得好受些了，他想鲍伯高中时一定很受欢迎，而自己永远也做不到左右逢源。不过他的压力并没有因此减轻，有时还会做噩梦，他梦到维吉尔看到自己像个落水狗一样被训斥，他的哥哥为此和他争吵，指责他的天真，竟然自负到认为自己可以与命运背道而驰，而且吵到最后但丁都会意识到，维吉尔是对的。  
或许维吉尔出现在但丁的梦中仅仅说明他很思念自己的兄弟，至于梦里的争吵他则仅仅把那当做是梦。在十月的最后一天但丁收到了维吉尔寄给他的信，他有些意外，从小到大维吉尔还是第一次给他写信，因为以往的十九年里他们总不会离太远。那封信带来给但丁更多的是喜悦，既然那位行动先于言语的迪亚沃洛愿意给他写信，那么但丁可以确信，他也很想念自己。  
但丁跑回宿舍寻找拆信刀，鲍伯探出头来把刀递给他，看他小心翼翼地划开信封取出信纸。  
“谁寄来的信？你神秘的女朋友吗？”鲍伯玩笑道。  
“不是！”但丁突然红了脸，毕竟他的舍友说中了一部分，“都说过我没有女朋友了，是我哥哥寄来的。”  
鲍伯来了兴趣，凑到但丁身后：“打断你腿的那个？”  
“我就那一个哥哥。”但丁说，他展开信来阅读。维吉尔工整的字迹让人心情愉悦，但丁一字一句地认真看着信中的文字，虽然只是稀松平常的内容却让他万分欣喜，看到信尾的电话时简直想立刻去找一个电话亭把口袋里的零钱都投光。  
一旁的鲍伯对但丁的热忱撇下嘴：“但丁你笑得也太开心了，难不成你在和你老哥谈恋爱吗？”  
但丁立刻收敛起自己的笑容，不太成功，所以他捂住嘴，对鲍伯摆出严肃的表情：“你再胡说八道当心我咬掉你的耳朵。”  
“喔，冷静老兄。”鲍伯护住自己的耳朵，又问：“你老哥和你说什么了？他有我这么个英俊的舍友吗？”  
但丁又笑起来，这次是被鲍伯逗笑的，他折起信转过来对他的舍友说：“他会感到遗憾的。维吉尔没住宿舍，他住在外面，并且邀请我，也就是他唯一的弟弟周末去陪陪他。”  
“哦多么叫人羡慕的兄弟情谊，是谁如此残忍将你们分离？”鲍伯干巴巴地说，但丁笑得更大声了。  
“明天我要出去一趟买些东西，签到就拜托你啦。”但丁说着，拿起总被他丢在桌上的钱包，他打开后忍不住惊呼：“天呀！”  
“怎么了？”  
年轻的迪亚沃洛表情复杂，看上去沮丧又愤怒，接着哀叹一声，对他的舍友扯出一个尴尬的笑容：“嘿鲍伯，你手头还宽裕吗？”  
鲍伯无奈地垮下肩膀，提起一口气用力揉乱了但丁的头发，从钱包里摸出钱分出一半塞给但丁：“我早说过吧，那些叮叮当当的银饰会不知不觉掏空你的钱包。”  
但丁郑重地点头，没告诉鲍伯花在那些小零碎上的钱是固定的。

周末来的如此艰难，但丁翘掉了整个周五的课程在周四下午就出发了，感谢鲍伯的支持，但丁又买得起机票了。等他下了出租车时已经到了凌晨四点，不过他一点也不困，想到维吉尔拖着困倦的身子带着被扰醒的烦躁打开门，还有看到他后惊喜的表情，但丁就要嘻嘻笑出声来。他拎着背包推开酒店的门，前台努力不让自己打瞌睡的小姐没有在意他，因为他看上去和某位已经入住的客人一模一样。  
但丁就这样顺利地来到维吉尔房间的门外，他忍住笑意敲响了房门。没有人回应，他又敲了敲，依旧没人来应门。这不太对，就但丁知道的那个维吉尔来说他从来都是睁着一只眼睛睡觉，飞蛾翅膀上落下的麟粉都能惊醒他。难道他不在吗？但丁抓抓头发，想了想又下楼回到了前台那里。  
“嗨，”但丁敲敲桌子，“我把钥匙落在房间里了，麻烦帮我开下门。”  
这时妆容精致的小姐才对他露出狐疑的目光，但丁在心里干笑，我知道我知道，维吉尔才不是会干出这种蠢事的人，不过，反正我们长着一样的脸，足够骗过所有和维吉尔说话不超过五句的人了。  
当然但丁得到了他想要的，他把那姑娘逗得咯咯笑，要是维吉尔住的楼层再高一层他都能要到女孩的电话。如愿进到维吉尔的房间后但丁发现维吉尔果然不在，床上的床单铺得平整，还能闻到刚刚洗涤过的味道，显然维吉尔出门后就一直没回来。但丁有些失望，他把背包丢在地上，打开窗子靠在窗边吹风，窗外的景色千篇一律却又如此陌生。  
他每天都会看到这些吗？但丁想着，已经带上寒意的风没能让他醒来，反而让他头脑昏沉，他摇摇头，转身扑到床上，立刻进陷了进去。但丁哀叹一声，用脚踹掉鞋子，完全不在乎衣服第二天会不会堆满褶皱，挣扎着把它们从身上甩下去，像是终于摆脱了论文的毕业生那样翻滚两下把自己裹进了被子里。  
这一觉但丁睡得特别安稳，学校的烦心事都被他忘到了脑后，与维吉尔的争吵也不曾造访他的梦境，他可能梦到了一些很甜的食物，连他自己都变成了涂满奶油的姜饼人。然后“咔嚓”一声，他碎掉了。  
唉，没发生那么恐怖的事，但丁听到的是按下快门的声音，他呻吟着醒来，揉揉眼睛，看到维吉尔回来了。他的哥哥站在床边，手里端着他来时买的宝丽来袖珍相机，相机的镜头对着他，吐出一张相纸。  
“嗨。”但丁迷迷糊糊地笑着，维吉尔甩了甩那张相纸，拍下的影像逐渐浮现在上面。但丁从他手上夺过来，相片上是他在傻笑的睡脸，他还不知道自己睡到要昏头时是这个样子呢。  
“这个太蠢啦！”  
维吉尔冷哼一声从但丁手里抢回了照片，当着但丁的面把它塞进了自己的钱夹：“已经是我的了。”  
被偷拍的可怜虫缩进被窝里，又悄悄露出眼睛一眨一眨地偷看他的哥哥。他被维吉尔逮个正着，那道视线好像水滴进岩石的缝隙，无声无息窥视到他心底的秘密。但丁闷声笑着，他撑起身，拽过维吉尔的领带将他的哥哥拉进一个吻。  
那秘密就是，但丁如此地爱他的哥哥，爱意盈满了他的心，甚至强烈到他的身体都不足以盛下这份爱。尽管但丁已经向维吉尔宣布过他们该结束这样的关系，但当维吉尔在他身边时，理性就这么轻易地让步于冲动，而维吉尔也没有制止他，他纵容自己享有但丁的爱，与他亲吻和纠缠。  
他们谁都没说话，维吉尔脱掉外套，但丁急切地扯掉他的领带，在哥哥不断落下的吻中对付那些衬衣扣子。随后但丁被压在床上，不老实的双手被扣在头顶，他故意舔舔嘴唇挑逗维吉尔，哦他可太熟悉自己哥哥那副表情了，看着好像无动于衷，其实已经慌乱得像一个处男，恨不得立刻进入他。但这次维吉尔耐住性子，表现得比以往都要温柔，他抚摸过但丁的每一寸肌肤，若即若离地抚弄他的胸，吮吸他的喉结。但丁半阖着眼，喉咙里发出咕噜咕噜的声音，就像总在他们家院里里晒太阳的野猫。他贴近自己的哥哥，膝盖顶在那半勃的部位上，催促着他给予自己更多。  
维吉尔满足了但丁，但没有那么直接。他用手指耐心地给但丁扩张，许久没有承受欢爱的后穴比但丁自己想象的还要紧，却也变得更加的敏感，只是这样的碰触就让他硬了。但丁呻吟着想要缓解涌起的燥热，意外的是维吉尔替他做了这件事。  
"你是要补偿我昨晚独守空房吗？"但丁打趣道。维吉尔没有回答他，而是用一个吻堵住了他的嘴。  
这个吻几乎夺走但丁的全部呼吸，他收起自己的问题热情地回应，强烈的爱与快感模糊了他剩余的理智。维吉尔收回手解开裤子，但丁迫不及待地抬高腰向他发出邀请，终于他如愿以偿，被进入，被占有，被溺进与他相同的爱意里。  
维吉尔的床被搞得一团乱，地上全是散落的衣物，情爱的气味铺满了整个房间。在这隐秘的角落里他们大胆地亲吻，放任地欢愉，除了彼此，其他一切都被抛之脑后。  
然后他们卷在被子里绊住手脚，一起滚到了地上。但丁爬出来，看着哥哥乱七八糟的发型和惊到的脸哈哈大笑，他踢开被子想从地上爬起来，回过神的维吉尔一把抓住了他的脚踝。  
"放手啦维吉尔，我要去冲澡。"  
"你可以等等再去。"  
但丁钻到维吉尔的怀里嗅来嗅去，痒得他直想发笑，但丁抬起头来:"你身上是古龙水的味道，而我呢？我身上都是经济舱、出租车、以及……某人留下的味道，所以放手啦，我现在就要去冲澡。"  
维吉尔放开手，不情愿都写在了脸上，但丁立刻就溜走了。被丢下的迪亚沃洛在另一个看不见的地方叹了口气，起身一件件捡起他们的衣服，但在他听到流水声不过两分钟就看到了弟弟探出头来对他笑。  
"嗨维吉尔，你要不要一起？"  
维吉尔摇了摇头，低沉着声音:"但丁，但丁……"  
然后衣服被随手堆到椅子上，两个迪亚沃洛都钻进了浴室。


	4. Chapter 4

04

但丁的大学生活并没有好转。教官对他的态度依旧强硬，口袋里的钱总是不够花，以及正如伟大的预言家罗伯特·福克斯所言，在教官独特的惩罚机制下大家开始把但丁当做麻烦的根源，给他起难听的外号，故意找茬，说他是基佬。但丁实在不能理解为什么要说他是基佬，不过他也没想着去了解，因为这么说他的人十个有九个尝到了他拳头的厉害。  
简而言之，但丁过得很糟，和他理想的大学生活相去甚远。他非常想找一个人倾诉，遗憾的是竟然没有人能做他的听众。这让但丁更加郁闷，不禁回顾自己短暂的十九年人生，究竟是哪里出了错才导致他连一个可以吐苦水的人都没有。家人肯定不行，父亲多半不予理会，母亲则会担心过头，尼禄倒是个不错的选择，无论但丁说什么他都会咿咿呀呀地笑。至于维吉尔……最好不要考虑，但丁太了解自己哥哥的行事风格了，他可以百分百确定如果他对维吉尔说了这些，他先要对自己冷嘲热讽一番，然后背地里把这些事解决掉，轻则但丁再也见不到他的教官，重则他还能在报纸上见到，配文是“死于车祸”。  
好吧这有些夸张，维吉尔对但丁说过，他不是杀人犯，说到底他也只是想和父亲一样，做个生意人。  
还有鲍伯，但丁友好的舍友，他也不是合适的人选。要说但丁在这大半个学期学到了什么的话，第一个就是鲍伯不会是他的朋友。多年后同学聚会他们也许会举着酒杯畅说曾经的舍友情谊，但他们不会是朋友，但丁也不打算让鲍伯了解自己更多。  
不过话说回来，鲍伯有一项特殊技能，他能在最短的时间变成“本地人”，跟着他出去玩总没错。同时，但丁可不是个老实的大男孩，即使他已经麻烦缠身也阻挡不了他探索世界的热情。在周四的晚上，鲍伯向但丁提议第二天晚上去看电影。但丁本计划这周去看望他孤单的哥哥，可是他想到维吉尔似乎和他说过论文之类的东西，太频繁的见面也必定会导致他们两个的争吵，于是为了未来的大律师的课业以及他们之间的感情，但丁接受了鲍伯的邀请。  
周五晚上他们溜出学校，招来出租车前去影院。但丁有些好奇地问坐在前排副驾驶位置的鲍伯他们是要去看什么电影，鲍伯神秘地对他一笑，说到了他就知道了。  
“每周，当你离去，你寂寞的舍友都要去看一场电影，这对那个可怜的单身汉而言已经是例行公事了。”鲍伯说，耷拉着眼睛惨兮兮的。但丁推了他一把：“别胡说了鲍伯！我哪有每周都不在，就算我想，维吉尔肯定也会烦。”  
“我又没说你每周都是去见你哥。谁知道是哪个身材曼妙的……”  
这次但丁从后座勒住了鲍伯的脖子：“少说两句吧你！我倒是怀疑起是不是你放出谣言说我是基佬，就因为我对你已经说过无数次我没有女朋友，而你坚持不信非要我给你变出一个来好让我自证清白。”  
鲍伯一边挣扎一边真挚地说：“但丁！你放心，就算你和你哥哥上床了我也是你最忠诚的朋友。”  
但丁又是一阵脸红，他大叫着让鲍伯闭嘴，后者则笑得前仰后合，好像自己说了个绝妙的笑话。可怜的迪亚沃洛倒回后座椅上，托着脸看车窗外光影绰绰。他不知道鲍伯为什么总是能有意无意戳中自己的要害，更令他头疼的是自己显然已经被鲍伯划分进了“朋友”的行列，他却不打算这么做。不过这怨不得鲍伯，他热衷于广结良缘，但丁则不是，他都不确定自己是不是有真正的朋友。

在并不遥远的某处，维吉尔同样身陷麻烦之中。这不是他个人的事情，如果是那样倒还好说。应付学校生活维吉尔比但丁更在行，他可以在保证自己成绩的同时不惹人恨，要是对他纠缠不休或者故意冒犯，这样做的人都在为自己被撤销的奖学金和突如其来的医药费发愁，也就没心情来找维吉尔的麻烦了。他所指的是家族事业。  
正如他早就意识到的那样，这个时期对于他的家族是一个动荡时期。将自己的根基从纽约移出，即使总体来看是顺利的，其过程也不免伤筋动骨。碍于斯巴达的威望，没人敢明目张胆地对迪亚沃洛家出手，但总有人在背地里做手脚，捅出一些小窟窿来。斯巴达无暇顾及这些“小事”，于是就由维吉尔来负责处理。  
同样是周五的晚上，但丁正坐在出租车上发呆，维吉尔则站在廉价的出租屋外的街边看着烈火熊熊燃烧。火舌把肮脏的墙壁舔成焦黑，其他居民尖叫着从狭小的门洞里跑到街上，顾不得自己的财物也来不及在睡衣外多穿一件衣服。同维吉尔一起来的年轻人向他报告了“失火”的屋内的情况，他们为迪亚沃洛家办事，忠心耿耿，还抓了一个毒虫带来给维吉尔。至于另外三个，很不幸，火灾夺走了他们的生命。  
看着那个面如死灰的瘾君子，维吉尔再一次感到厌烦，想到他的弟弟这周要和舍友待在一起，这份厌烦就更加严重。最近有人在他们家族新拓展的领地上兜售毒品，斯巴达向来反对毒品，未经允许就在迪亚沃洛的势力范围内做生意更是对家族名望的轻蔑。所以斯巴达让他最信赖的大儿子来调查这件事，找出供货源，然后按他的说法，和那位幕后老板坐下来“谈一谈”。  
至于维吉尔，他不对毒品的问题发表意见。他知道父亲为做法已经过时，也从没把自己摆在道德高尚的位置上，不过他不会说出自己的看法，也不会在替父亲办事时手软。  
他们把那个“幸运”的毒虫带去附近的车库问了些问题，在他不愿合作时稍微恐吓一下，比如枪和拳头。遗憾的是这个低级毒贩的脑袋里也没有维吉尔想要的东西，今天又是白跑一趟。  
这样的结果让维吉尔难得地气恼起来，他回想起数个礼拜前的某个周五，那时这事刚刚被察觉到，维吉尔不得不从学校逃出来把整个周四都消耗掉，直到周五上午才回到酒店。  
多少值得欣慰的是，酒店里有但丁在等他。虽然但丁霸占了整张床还搞乱了他的房间，不过这没什么，维吉尔很高兴能见到但丁。  
打手们打断维吉尔的回忆来问他要怎么处置这个没用了的瘾君子，他们有自信单凭双手就能让那个可怜虫断气。维吉尔想了想，告诉他们：“打断他的腿，让他休息一段时间。”  
这份罕见的仁慈让两个强壮的年轻人四目相对，不过他们还是依照维吉尔的指示给这幸运儿放了个长假。  
维吉尔懒得再多看一眼，想到但丁这周不会来他不免又觉得无聊起来。说来也奇怪，维吉尔现在同样是大学生，念着全国杰出的法律专业，他该为校园时光和学业忙的团团转，或者像但丁那样为糟糕的同学关系焦头烂额，但当只有他身处此处时，他仅仅感觉到无聊。  
不过，维吉尔仍记得保持警惕，他预感有事将要发生。这不是空穴来风，维吉尔的预感向来准确是因为他足够理智，看得到每件事之间的联系。只不过他往往看不到结果，因为其他人并不如他这般理智。  
或许我也可以制造些意外，维吉尔想着，他不常有这种想法。比如去看看但丁，这总不可能是一件有害的意外。

出租车停了下来，在付车费时但丁看得出司机没精打采，又对鲍伯稍显鄙夷。等他们下了车，抬头就能看到影院的招牌。  
这电影院和但丁印象中的不太一样，或者说是他会去的影院的简略版，又小又破。招牌上的灯箱灭了两个字母也无人打理，好像拥有某种傲慢的自信，告诉但丁这样的新人，即使如此他们也能招来足够供其生存的客人。  
进到影院里面，只有一个小小的柜台，里面摆放着可乐，爆米花，还有一些廉价的香烟。柜台后面坐着一个一头金色卷发的姑娘，她和但丁在维吉尔住的酒店见到的那个不同，那个女孩虽然因为夜班有些困倦，但她始终保持着得体的姿态，这个则听着广播看着烂俗的小说，对他们爱答不理。  
“两张票。”鲍伯说，那姑娘可以做到一边看小说一边扯出两张票递给客人并收下钱。  
“两瓶可乐还有爆米花。”鲍伯又说，他在与那姑娘没有任何眼神交流的情况下得到了他想要的。但丁看到这些倒不觉得生气，更多的是稀奇。  
鲍伯说他是这里的常客并不是假话，他把买来的饮料和零食塞给但丁后又去和那姑娘调情，手肘压在柜台的玻璃板上对她说：“嗨珍妮，有没有想我？一会儿要去吃个饭吗？ ”  
被叫做珍妮的女孩抬起头，从她还没发出声音的嘴型但丁能看出她要说得话可能得在电视上被削掉。不过在她真的骂出口之前看到了但丁，一下被呛住了。  
“算你走运，今晚我有空。”珍妮说。  
鲍伯吹了声口哨：“什么时候。”  
“你从那个该死的放映厅滚出来的时候。”  
但丁跟着鲍伯走进放映厅，这里和影院之前给他的整体印象一样，座位不多，幕布也很小。这让但丁不免有些扫兴，他也很久没看电影了，和维吉尔一起时也总是忘记，对于今晚他原本是很期待的。他们坐到自己的座位上等待，但丁吃了口爆米花，有股人造奶油的味道。  
说不定是一部好电影。但丁自我安慰，目前他也只能这样了。  
电影开始了，但丁双手扣在一起期待着，完全没注意到鲍伯在他旁边捂嘴偷乐。他先看到一个女人，算得上是美女。她在自己的家里，也可能是宾馆，镜头只对着她的床但丁没法猜出她究竟在哪，总之她躺在床上，穿着样式性感的内衣，好像在期待什么。下一个镜头，但丁猜出现的男人就是男主角了，他没能看清那男人长什么样子，因为导演似乎有意让观者更多关注男主角的下半身。  
男主角脱掉衣服爬上了女主角的床，然后他们开始做爱。  
“天呀！”但丁在女人暧昧的声音中惊叫，立刻有几道不满的视线扎到了他的背上。鲍伯毫不掩饰地笑起来，这时但丁才反应过来这是家什么样的影院。  
半小时后他们从放映厅走出来，但丁脚步飘忽，目光呆滞，鲍伯在他眼前打了好几个响指才把他唤回来。  
“怎么啦大少爷？呆住了？”  
“没有，我很好。”但丁拍拍自己的脸，做了个深呼吸，“只是、我第一次来这种地方……”  
鲍伯发出一阵啧啧啧的声音，阿谀但丁说有对象的人就是不一样，都不需要来单身汉们打发时间的地方。  
珍妮从柜台后面出来走到他们身边，但丁眨眨眼，发现她的气色看上去好了很多，似乎在他们看电影时打理了头发又补了妆。  
鲍伯看到她，笑嘻嘻地揽住女孩的肩膀，珍妮推开他挤到两个男孩中间，分别挽住了他们的胳膊。这时但丁闻到了她香水的味道，是甜过头的橘子味，不过还好，他喜欢甜的东西。  
“亲爱的小姐，你打算带我们去哪？”鲍伯问。  
“街角的酒吧，不然你以为还有哪里开门？难不成你要让我去快餐店？”  
“他们有草莓圣代吗？”但丁问。另外两人同时侧过头看他，然后鲍伯开始大笑，珍妮则红着脸说他可爱。  
就在他们将要走出影院时，又来了新的单身汉。这人十分年轻，同样也是珍妮的熟人，很自然地向她打招呼：“晚上好呀甜心，你又要翘班？那谁来安抚我的心？”  
“滚、你自己解决吧，J。”  
男孩伤心地捂住胸口，这时但丁才发现这人是他的同学，叫吉米，如果他没记错的话。同时吉米也看到了他，表情立刻变得难看了起来。  
“这不是但丁吗？你出门的日子不太对吧？”  
但丁皱起眉头，吉米好像看他不爽，但又不像因为学校的事，他奇怪地问：“为什么这么说，今天是什么特殊的日子吗？”  
“真惊人，你还问我为什么。”吉米说，他又低头看向珍妮，“亲爱的，咱们是周几放基佬片的？”  
“我们周几都不放！”珍妮说，就差朝吉米脸上啐一口。  
但丁把女孩推到身后，压着自己的火气：“你在胡说什么？”  
“我说什么你听得清楚，死基佬！”吉米大叫。  
鲍伯一看势头不对，拦在两人中间：“嘿小伙子们，冷静冷静，别吓到姑娘。”  
但丁的拳头握得骨节咔咔作响，蓝色的眼睛死死盯着在他面前叫嚣的男孩。他不想惹事，因为出了问题会很麻烦，尽管他气得牙痒痒也不得不忍住，只是警告道：“看在鲍伯的面子上这次我绕过你。再让我听到你对我说这些我就打断你的鼻子。”  
遗憾的是，吉米并不了解迪亚沃洛家的人，也不屑于接受但丁的好意，他推开好心的鲍伯继续叫骂：“来呀，有本事你就来呀！死基佬！每个礼拜跑出去和男人鬼混，你以为学校里还有谁不知道？真他妈恶心！”  
突然间，吉米惨叫一声捂住了鼻子，血流到了他的下巴上。但丁甩甩手，声音冷漠得令人打颤，他对吉米说：“我警告过你了。”  
接着，珍妮开始尖叫，两个男孩扭打在一起打碎了柜台的玻璃。至于鲍勃，他站在一旁束手无策。

——TBC——


	5. Chapter 5

05

周日的正午刚过，维吉尔来到了但丁的学校。  
这个时间在校园里的人寥寥无几，他们大多躲在宿舍或从昨天起就彻夜不归。维吉尔又一次为自己的反常举动腹诽心谤，但丁可不是一个安静的人，如果他也在外面怎么办？这次突然造访很可能扑空，但丁现在正跟某个新认识的女孩情意绵绵也说不准。  
想到这些维吉尔心烦意乱起来。他还没忘之前但丁说过要结束的事，每每回想起但丁当时的神情维吉尔都会觉得很不是滋味。他当然明白他们不能永远如此，也从不承认两人处于恋爱关系中，他们首先是兄弟，其次才是别的。正因如此，但丁才坦然接受了尼禄，所以如果但丁要跟别人上床维吉尔也不会在意的。  
“瞧瞧这是谁！”一个男孩的声音打断了维吉尔的思绪，他还没回头就被揉乱了头发，“怎么，你这么快就好了？可怜的吉米，他大概还躺在医院流鼻水。”  
维吉尔并不认识这个男孩，他看起来也不过十八九的年纪，维吉尔猜他肯定是把自己和但丁搞混了。没人敢这样无礼地对待维吉尔，一般来说维吉尔会礼貌地告诉对方不要这么做，然后一拳打掉那人的牙齿以确保对方确实听到了他说的，不过这次维吉尔忍住了，他决定顺势而为。  
“吉米怎么了？”维吉尔问。  
男孩露出惊讶的表情，在维吉尔眼前晃了晃手：“你这就不记得了？听鲍勃说你在影院把他暴揍了一顿，鼻梁都被你打断了。”  
但丁和人打架了？  
维吉尔皱起眉头：“你知道我为什么揍他吗？”  
“哦，哦但丁，那是你们的事，我不想掺和。”男孩向后退开，“你倒不如先担心一下你们教官又要找你什么麻烦，他不会放过这个猛料的。祝你好运。”  
说完，男孩就跑开了，不远处有个女孩正在等他。  
短暂的交谈让维吉尔暂且放下了原本的烦心事，显然有比他和但丁的关系更急迫的事要解决。现在回想起来但丁从没主动说过自己在学校的事，即使维吉尔问了他也是三言两语打发掉。现在看来原因再明确不过了，但丁过得并不好。虽然还不知道具体情况，但按维吉尔听到的，他的弟弟受到了排挤，严重到他会出手揍断别人鼻子的程度，而他们的教官也没有站在他这一边。  
他加快脚步，觉得有必要和但丁谈一谈。

在美好的周日，但丁哪里也没有去，他正倒在床上蒙头睡觉。  
影院的不愉快对但丁来说完美延续到了现在。虽然他把吉米揍得够惨，但吉米下手也不轻，他能看到自己肩膀和手臂已经出现了大块的淤青，背上估计也不太好看，因此他都没法平躺，只能侧卧着睡。  
老实说，但丁当天晚上就有点后悔。他没在后悔把吉米送进医院，而是后悔自己选择了用武力解决的方式。不该那么冲动的，挨了揍吉米也不见得会长了记性，但传出去就麻烦了。记过倒还好，要是被家里人知道了，哪怕只是传进了维吉尔的耳朵，那他就再别幻想着靠自己挽救糟糕的大学生活了。  
“谁知道呢，反正现在也够糟的了。”但丁自嘲道，翻了个身想赶走脑袋里的杂七杂八。说他逃避也好，明天的事明天再说，哪怕和他一起训练的同学要用眼神扎死他也无所谓，现在他只想躲到梦里。  
奈何一事不顺心，接下来就会事事不顺心，但丁刚进入半梦半醒的状态，一阵敲门声直接把他拉了回来。  
但丁烦躁地整个人都窝进被子里，打算装不在，要是鲍勃回来了见没人来应门就会自己掏钥匙了。好运的鲍伯，希望他跟珍妮进展顺利。可但丁低估了门外人的耐心，对方坚持不懈地敲了有两分钟，这对睡到头昏的但丁而言就是一个世纪那么漫长，他忍无可忍露出脑袋喊了一句：“现在是午休时间！”  
“已经下午了，但丁。”屋外的人说。  
听到那人的声音，睡意一下就从但丁的身体里抽离干净了。他一阵慌乱跳下床，急急忙忙穿好鞋子去开门。不出所料，就想但丁听到的那样，这个打扰但丁‘午睡’的人正是他的哥哥维吉尔。  
年轻的迪亚沃洛见到哥哥先是惊喜，紧接着又忐忑起来，拉高衣领以防维吉尔看出什么来，他可还在但丁的警惕名单上挂着。  
“你是打算让我一直站在这吗？”维吉尔说，但丁赶忙让开身，邀请哥哥进到他的宿舍。  
“你怎么想起来找我了？”但丁说，他让维吉尔坐下，又倒了一杯水，“太粘着弟弟可不行。”  
维吉尔打量的眼神让但丁紧张。或许他已经知道了？还是说没有？但丁不自觉咽了下口水，把衣领攥得更紧了。真该死，但丁想，维吉尔总是一副看穿一切的样子，而他连维吉尔为什么在这里都不知道。  
在但丁真的败露出什么之前，维吉尔收回了视线，喝掉了但丁递给他的水。  
“你在这个时候睡觉？”  
“啊，”但丁回头看了眼自己的床，上面凌乱一片，“是啊，室友也出门约会了，我很无聊嘛。”  
维吉尔轻哼一声，但丁乖乖坐到床上试图用自己的身体挡住堆成团的被子，他可不想这时候被自己的哥哥教训，他的心情已经够糟了。  
好在维吉尔没太在意，看了眼杂乱的桌面问道：“为什么你会待在这？你不是会把休息日浪费在睡觉上的人，难道是因为又没钱了吗？”  
但丁眨眨眼，这可不在他的意料之中。被和自己同龄的哥哥提起钱的事让人尴尬，他不想连维吉尔都觉得他花钱大手大脚，但总好过被提着耳朵念叨不可以这么颓废。思量再三，但丁选择顺着维吉尔给的方向继续：“算是吧。唉，我还是没习惯记账，鲍勃说记下花的每一笔钱会让月底好过很多，可我总是忘记把数字写到本子上。哦提醒一下，鲍勃是我的室友”  
“你总是这样，事情发生后还是漫不经心。”维吉尔说，他直直地盯着但丁，看得但丁寒毛都要竖起来。  
他干嘛不直说？但丁有点气恼，可他又不能确定，如果维吉尔只是单纯指责自己乱花钱呢？自乱阵脚就不好收拾了。但丁一只手扣着另一只让自己冷静下来，在维吉尔面前冲动绝对没有好下场，他换上一副嬉笑的表情：“别这么说嘛，我已经受到教训了。我说，要不你先借我点钱？你肯定是会借钱给弟弟的好哥哥吧，维吉尔？”  
“别得寸进尺。”  
但丁缩起肩膀，假装很受伤。  
维吉尔叹了口气，但丁那副样子好像逃过一劫，这让他更加确定了但丁在学校里过得很艰难。他太了解但丁了，了解到会困惑为什么但丁有能瞒过自己的自信。他的弟弟从小就是这样，越是不想被知道就越是缄默，甚至可以做到只字不提，就这样一直隐瞒下去，直到他无力承受的时候。就好像一颗表面依旧光鲜，核已经腐烂了的苹果。更要命的是但丁对此毫无自觉。  
最好别逼他，否则只会适得其反。在经历多次争吵甚至是互殴后维吉尔学会了耐心，如果他直白地抛出问题但丁肯定不会回答他，十五岁的暑假就是绝佳的例子。  
“我很想你。”维吉尔说，“要是我们念得是同一所大学该多好。”  
但丁有点摸不到头脑，他摸摸脸，好奇是不是自己脸上粘了什么才让维吉尔突然说起这些。与冷漠的外表相反，维吉尔其实非常暴躁，他甚至很难忍受重复自己说过的话，所以通常来说他会为弟弟的迟钝烦躁。不过这次不同，他对但丁的反应很满意，至少是更方便了。他靠近但丁，继续说道：“也许在你手头不富裕时，可以换我来找你。在你的学校附近找个地方，或者你一个人在宿舍的时候……”  
这下但丁明白哥哥的意思了，这么多年了，他又不傻，只是他都不知道维吉尔还能有这么直接的时候。  
换做别的时候他肯定会脑袋一热答应下来，只要稍一放松但丁就会在哥哥面前失去最基本的判断力，但这次不行。但丁面对着维吉尔炽热的视线几乎要向后栽倒，一多半的他恨不得立刻把哥哥拽过来一边说愿意一边飞快把两人的衣服都脱掉，剩下一小部分的他则在搜肠刮肚寻找拒绝的理由，间或想着他要是个女孩该多好，这样他就有一个现成的借口了。  
维吉尔看出了但丁的挣扎，他非但没给弟弟喘息的机会，还贴的更近了，推着但丁的肩膀把他按到了床上。  
“嘶。”但丁禁不住倒吸一口气，维吉尔立刻收回了手。  
“怎么了？”  
但丁有点心虚，维吉尔刚好压到了他受伤的地方，这一下比他想象得要疼多了。他强忍着不去揉自己疼痛的地方，笑容都僵硬起来：“没什么。其实我觉得，或许鲍勃马上就要回来了……”  
在肩膀上吗？维吉尔瞟了眼但丁的领口，隐约看到了深的紫红色。  
怒火突然升腾起来，连维吉尔自己都没有料到，他已经猜到发生了什么，可亲眼看到还是让他觉得无法接受。他强压这愤怒按照自己的猜测抓住了但丁的胳膊，果然他瑟缩了一下。  
这让人无法接受。维吉尔咬牙切齿，那个人叫什么来着？对了，男孩说过，断了鼻梁的吉米。吉米，什么？姓氏是什么？这名字太普通了。算了，无所谓，这很容易就能查出来。  
“维吉尔……？”但丁试探性地叫道，看到哥哥逐渐阴沉的脸，他就像个受惊的小动物一样胆怯起来。再怎么愚钝也该有个限度，维吉尔的反应让但丁明白，他的哥哥肯定知道了，现在的问题不过在于他知道了多少，还想知道多少。  
继续装傻只会让事情更不可挽回。想到这，但丁干脆心一横，抓住衣摆脱掉了上衣。  
眼前的景象让维吉尔心头一紧，另一种感情覆盖了他的怒火。他很久没见到但丁这么惨的样子了，原本健康又柔软的肌肤上像染了色一样渗出了接近黑色的红色跟紫色，淤血积在皮肤下无处可逃，让肩膀和手臂都肿了起来。其他地方或多或少有一些擦伤和淤青，没有一处是完好无损的，最轻的碰触都会让但丁发抖。除了和维吉尔打架以外，但丁从没让自己伤得这么重过。  
要说但丁最了解维吉尔哪一点，那一定是什么样子代表他正在生气。现在他一言不发，视线在自己身上四处游走，毫无疑问他快要怒不可遏了。但丁紧张极了，他说不好被惹恼的维吉尔会做出什么事来，他拉住哥哥的衣领，小声说道：“维吉尔，求你不要生气。其实没有看上去那么夸张，不碰的话我根本感觉不到……”  
“感觉不到什么？”维吉尔抬起头，身上那股压人的气势突然消失了。他轻叹一声，用手指理顺但丁乱了的头发，声音听上去更像是安抚：“你在怕什么？担心我去揍你的同学吗？”  
但丁抿起嘴，眼睛躲在额发后面偷偷观察。他小心翼翼地措辞：“他出言不逊，不过确实是我先动了手。”  
“但丁，但丁。”维吉尔将但丁的头按在了怀里，躲开受伤的地方轻抚他的背，“我什么都不会做，我们这个年纪的男孩打个架又有什么值得奇怪的？再说我也有很多事要做，没有对付一个学生的空闲。”  
似乎维吉尔真的没在生气，但丁抬起头，不禁怀疑刚刚感觉到的不过是他的错觉。  
维吉尔温暖的手捧起但丁的脸，声音温柔又低沉：“现在我只想亲你，吻你，在你放松又想要的时候进入你，拥抱你，仅此而已。”  
但丁的脸颊在发烫，他看着自己的哥哥，很难把视线从他含情脉脉的脸上移开。这个邀请听上去太诱人了，既然影院的小插曲已经不成问题，他还有什么拒绝的理由？哦，还有鲍勃，但丁依旧不知道室友什么时候回来。不过这也不是问题，只要他锁好房门，小声一点，同时不要太贪心，只做一次的话……  
“看上去我没什么拒绝的理由了。”但丁笑着说。他想在哥哥面前也从容一次，可惜立刻就失败了，他等不到下一次呼吸便揽过维吉尔的脖子，热烈又深长地亲吻起来。

——TBC——


	6. Chapter 6

06

和但丁难以掩盖的热情相反，维吉尔一点也不急着扑到他身上，而是耐心地碰触他亲吻他，摩挲他完好的肌肤，不停地在他耳边呢喃撩人的情话。  
罕见的温柔让但丁受宠若惊，但对现在的他来说只会叫他愈发难耐。也许是见到维吉尔的惊喜，也可能是已经持续一天的疼痛，简单的撩拨就让但丁浑身发烫，维吉尔的衣服摩擦到他的皮肤时就会有一阵酥麻感经过脊椎窜到他的舌根。但丁扭动着身体，他被细密的吻弄得痒痒的，急切的喘息早早就从嘴中溜了出来。  
“不要乱动。”维吉尔说，他抓住但丁的手阻止他继续揉皱自己的衬衫。  
但丁并没按维吉尔要求的那样做，反而贴近他，像只撒娇的猫一样用凉凉的鼻子蹭他，绵软地说：“你不用这么小心，我又不会碎掉。”  
维吉尔顿了一下，表面上不动声色，可但丁知道自己戳中了他。年轻的迪亚沃洛露出一丝狡黠的笑容，抽回手推在哥哥的肩膀上，身体压向维吉尔把他按在了床上。维吉尔有了小小的惊讶，不过等但丁开始对付他的腰带时立刻明白了自己的弟弟在打什么算盘。他抬手抚摸但丁裸露的腰肢，看着他舔过后水亮的嘴唇对他说：“在我的上衣口袋里。”  
但丁随手向后抓了把挡住视线的头发，空出一只手去摸索维吉尔的外套，最终从右侧的口袋里掏出一个未开封的小盒子。他跪坐在哥哥的两腿间晃了晃手里的东西，憋着笑意说：“色鬼，竟然带了一整盒来。”  
维吉尔无所谓地耸下肩：“有备无患。”  
但丁觉得他的脸更烫了，不得不深吸一口气忍住立刻坐到哥哥身上去的冲动。他把印着“放心”“大胆”一类标语的盒子丢到一边，慢慢退到维吉尔身下。  
“我们先做点别的。”但丁说，那个模样像极了一只要蛊惑人心的恶魔。  
有那么一瞬，维吉尔对但丁的感情好像超出了安全范围，可那太短暂，没人能以此为证。但丁解开了维吉尔的皮带，低头咬住拉链向下拉，慢得好像要让哥哥明白刚才他有多难熬。在但丁这么做的同时，维吉尔虽然没有催促，但是顶到但丁脸上的东西毫无保留地暴露了他，这让但丁颇有成就感。  
现在看看谁才是毛头小子呀？但丁想。他隔着内裤揉弄，感受哥哥的欲望在他的手掌里胀大，却始终不真正碰触，得意地看到维吉尔眯着眼轻喘。可惜维吉尔没让他肆意妄为多久，他在一次沉重的呼吸后像个体贴的哥哥那样对但丁说：“你确定要把时间花在这上面吗？我记得你的室友随时可能回来。”  
但丁抖了一下，显然他已经把这事忘到脑后了。他试图隐瞒，不过他还没到能在面对被抓包的危险时泰然自若的地步，要是鲍勃这时候突然回来了他会看到什么？他会看到自己的问题室友裸着上身还把脸和他一样的哥哥的裤子扒掉了一半。更重要的是，如果他的担心成了真，这次就只能叫停了。  
让但丁注意到这点的维吉尔咬紧牙齿不让自己暴露出丁点笑意，他知道自己这么做其实是在欺负但丁，可是这么做的乐趣总是让他欲罢不能。  
“要我来吗？如果你忘了接下来该怎么做，我不介意接手。”真正恶魔的那个人提出“善意”的建议。  
“我知道啦！”但丁叫道。他有点气恼，双手并用拽掉了维吉尔的内裤。  
但丁亲眼看到时，被鲍伯拉去看的色情片的画面突然又活灵活现起来，当时他头一次意识到，天呀！真奇怪我竟然从来没发现，我在和维吉尔做同样的事！鲍伯以为他是为看到如此香艳的画面而坐卧不安，其实是因为他在不自觉将维吉尔和自己带入其中，那让他快要喘不过气了。  
我不能在这里退缩，否则被维吉尔笑话死。但丁执拗地想。他握住半挺的阴茎，伸出舌头舔弄。电影里女演员的样子不断在但丁的眼前浮现，赶都赶不走，当时让他面红耳赤的动作现在却格外清晰。但丁一半是害羞一半是好奇，试着照影片中演得那样做。他张开嘴吞下头部，舌尖抵住小小的孔洞又是戳又是蹭，同时双手也没闲着，一只手随着他吮咬的动作上下套弄，另一只则以恰到好处的力度揉弄后面的阴囊。  
维吉尔有些意外，他的呼吸变得粗重，连耳尖都泛起了红色。但丁不是没为他做过这个，可他的弟弟以前没有这些小花招，连怎么做都要他来教。看来他在某人哪里学来了这些。维吉尔推测。触电般酥痒的感觉让他忍不住打颤，在快感即将侵蚀进他的大脑前他还有点不快，觉得好像自己被剥夺了一大乐趣，不过他很快就没再想这个了。  
哥哥的反应出乎意料的好，但丁含着他下巴都酸涩起来，可他一点都不在意，反而更加卖力地吞吐，几乎要让嘴里的东西挤进紧致狭窄的喉咙。面对弟弟这努力的样子，维吉尔克制着不让自己把手伸进他被汗水打湿的头发里，按着他的脑袋尽情抽送，仿佛那么做就会让但丁某项不可告人的计划得逞。  
在这房间里，在这张小小的床上，迪亚沃洛家的子嗣们太过在意这场较量，他们专注于彼此，导致谁也没能及时注意到门外逐渐靠近的脚步声。  
咔哒。  
但丁停了下来，他僵在那里甚至没有松开嘴。他来不及反应事情是怎么发生的，维吉尔一把拽过堆在一边的被子，在门锁发出第二个咔哒声时把但丁和自己的下身牢牢捂住。紧接着，房门被打开了。  
“该起床了，但丁——”  
是罗伯特·福克斯，但丁的好室友，他提前回来了。男孩风尘仆仆地闯进他们的宿舍，带来一阵室外干冷的空气。  
“唉，我看我和珍妮没戏喽，那个晚上她只是被吓坏了才一个劲往我怀里钻。”鲍伯一边说一边走进房间，奇怪“但丁”为什么要背对着他一动不动，不过当他走近一些时立刻就明白了原因。  
“哦，哦，哦！但丁！”鲍伯坏笑起来，鼓起的被子里面就藏着问题的答案，“你这个坏小子，竟然趁我不在把人领到了这里。”  
被子不自然地动了一下，维吉尔立刻按住，侧过头学着但丁的样子对鲍伯说：“是啊老兄，你出门约会太让人羡慕了，我就只能在宿舍里解决。”  
什么叫“只能在宿舍里解决”？我有那么可怜吗？但丁不快地想。他被维吉尔按住了脑袋，一下把整根都吞了下去，差点被捅穿喉咙。水汽也蒙上了但丁的眼睛，这种被异物顶着的感觉让他想吐，可是他的嘴被堵得严严实实，紧缩的喉咙除了让他的哥哥更加兴奋外没有任何作用，更糟的是，他还不能动。  
鲍伯嘴里念着“这一天终于到了”，继续靠近，他来到维吉尔的身边出其不意地抓住被角。但丁虽然在一团黑暗中，但他能感觉到外面正在发生什么，他的心跳都快停止了，要是鲍伯掀开了被子，看到他现在的模样……  
但丁没敢想后果，好在他担心的也没有真正发生。维吉尔比鲍伯更快地抓住了他的手，摆出一贯礼貌的微笑：“你这样做好吗？”  
“啊？”鲍伯愣住了，他张着嘴，表情看上去有点蠢。  
维吉尔握得更用力了：“我劝你不要这么做，毕竟她非常害羞。”  
“呃，可、”鲍伯还没反应过来，但疼痛提醒他继续下去的话被掰断手腕也不是不可能，“好好好！天啊但丁，你快放手！”  
被误认成但丁的维吉尔放开了鲍伯，后者收回手腕嘶声甩动，他几乎能听到骨头咔咔响的声音。  
“你这是怎么了但丁，我不就是想见见你神秘的女朋友嘛，干嘛冲我发脾气。”鲍伯抱怨道。  
“我没在发脾气，你也不会想见到我发脾气的样子的。”维吉尔说，他隔着被子抚摸，再次挂起微笑：“以后总还有机会的，但不是现在，或许在一个不这么私人的时候我会把她介绍你认识。”  
鲍伯还想追问点什么，执着可谓他的一大优点，不过眼前的“但丁”让他不寒而栗，浑身上下都散发着一点都不但丁的冰冷气息，好像一靠近就会被冻掉手指。  
“还有什么问题吗？”  
“不、没有、”鲍伯赶忙说，“祝你们愉快，我晚点再回来！”  
来不及思考自己平时好脾气的室友为什么突然性情大变，鲍伯高高地拉起外套的拉锁，转身逃也是的离开了。  
脚步声消失于走廊尽头后，但丁终于得以重见天日。他被闷得涨红了脸，向后仰着脖子吐出湿滑的阴茎，没来得及咽下的口水都流到了他的下巴和脖子上，以及别的什么。  
“维吉——”但丁刚一开口，嘴里的精液就溢了出去，他赶忙捂住嘴以免弄脏床单。没错，他的哥哥竟然在威胁他的室友时明目张胆地射进了自己弟弟的嘴里，表面却冷静得要命，声音都没有一点颤抖。但丁流着眼泪草草咽下带着腥味的白色液体，用手背抹着自己的脸，激动到脱口而出：“我竟然喝掉了，就像一个色情演员！维吉尔你真够变态的！”  
遭到指责的维吉尔不悦地喷了个鼻息，他可是帮但丁摆脱了危机。不过看在但丁这副诱人样子的份上，维吉尔决定不和他争论了。他伸手握住但丁的腰把试图吐掉点什么的弟弟翻到了自己身下。  
但丁茫然地看着自己的哥哥，眼神不自觉地向下瞟，他惊呆了，果然他对维吉尔的评价是正确的，刚刚才发泄过，现在又硬了。不过他也没什么可说的，毕竟他也说不出口：经过刚才那一吓，他也硬得发疼，要是维吉尔不赶紧插进来他就发誓要恨维吉尔整整一个礼拜。  
维吉尔抬高了但丁的腿，重新拿回了被但丁丢开的盒子。在但丁热切又急躁的注视下他有条不紊地撕开外面的塑料纸，打开封口，把里面的东西倒在了但丁的脸上。但丁小声叫了一下，甩甩头把它们甩开，他又对哥哥有了新的评价：太恶趣味了，居然对着他弟弟的脸撒了一整盒安全套。  
维吉尔毫不在意地从但丁的头发里捡出一枚来，撕开一道口取出里面的东西套在自己的硬挺上，俯身亲贴着他的耳朵低沉地说着：“亲爱的鲍伯再回来一次恐怕就瞒不住了，所以抓紧时间做些正经事吧。”  
去你的正经事。但丁想这样笑话维吉尔，可也只是想想，因为在他开口前那根饱含欲望的东西就挺进了他的身体，挤走了他的不满，让他在暧昧的尖叫中欢欣鼓舞，并真诚地祈祷这甜美的“正经事”越多越好。

——TBC——


	7. Chapter 7

07

和吉米的那场争斗并没给但丁带来任何麻烦，那件事就像丢进大海的石子，一点波澜都没有。  
新一周的训练里，教官不再故意为难但丁了。他走到但丁跟前，表情狰狞着又要把他痛骂一顿，似乎这都成了每周教官给他的见面礼，但这次他在骂出口前想起了什么一样又牢牢闭住了嘴，转头去训斥一个鞋带没绑好的男孩。  
当时但丁没把教官的异常举动和维吉尔联系起来，毕竟他们昨天才刚刚见过面，要维吉尔一晚上搞定他头疼许久的问题对似乎不太可能。之后但丁也没再挨骂，连变相的惩罚也没有，这期间他只是隐约怀疑，等到周三吉米回来时但丁才确信，自己身边的变化确实与维吉尔有关。  
断了鼻梁让吉米的脸看着很吓人，但不是凶神恶煞的样子，因为他看着仿佛被冰雹砸了的狗一样落魄。之前的不愉快但丁还没忘，他一点也没有原谅吉米的意思，不过吉米也不打算靠近他，连为自己挨了打对但丁发难的意图都没有，仿佛他们之间什么都没发生过。后来消息四通八达的鲍伯听到了风声，他把消息拼凑了一下转达给但丁：在吉米休养的这两天，他的家里发生了很大变故。听说他的父亲在和情妇厮混的时候接到老板的电话，告诉他不用再去上班，而他的母亲不知从哪里得知了自己老公出轨又没了工作，现在他们正为离婚的事吵得不可开交。  
但丁听过后恍惚了好一阵。他倒不为发生在吉米身上的事惊讶，而是惊讶它们恰好发生在这个节骨眼。最近吉米看到他就像看到鬼一样绕道而行，但丁再不信也得信了，这肯定是维吉尔干的好事。他的哥哥嘴上说着没有对付一介学生的空闲，当晚就让吉米的老爸丢了饭碗，还把他家里搅得天翻地覆。他确实没在吉米身上花功夫，毕竟他不能因为自己弟弟挨打就宰掉一个无名之辈，那有失公允，但让吉米的父亲替他儿子受罚似乎就没什么问题了。只要一通电话，但丁猜只是一个打去吉米父亲老板那里的电话，就这么简单。  
推测的结果让但丁不是那么好受，在他看来他与吉米之间只是一点小摩擦，虽然他还没什么头绪，但他觉得自己能处理好这事。还有教官，那个固执的男人竟然也低了头，维吉尔又对他的教官做了什么？但丁的心情十分复杂，一方面他为摆脱了麻烦感到轻松，另一方面他清楚知道这都不是靠他自己换来的，他在不经意间享受了家族的帮助，而他从小就知道这是要付出代价的，没有谁能例外。  
校园生活眼看着就要步入正轨，但丁却忧心忡忡。他本相信处理好自己在学校的问题就能得到成长，显然现在他没这个机会了。  
周五晚上鲍伯把但丁拉出去吃饭。但丁想要拒绝，可是想到维吉尔他就又同意了。这周他不打算去找自己的哥哥了，圣诞节前最好都不要碰面，但丁都能想象到最近见到维吉尔会令自己多么尴尬。他能说什么？让维吉尔把吉米父亲的工作还回去？让他收回对教官的威胁？但丁还没到那么天真的地步，这些要求光是自己想想就觉得很愚蠢。再说，他又不是慈善家，没理由替针对自己的人说话。  
到餐馆后，鲍伯点了两份套餐，还额外给但丁点了一杯草莓圣代。但丁有点意外，他没想到自己当时随口一提的事鲍伯竟然记下了。  
“谢谢。”但丁接过圣代，光是看到嘴里就生出津液。他好久没吃过了，在维吉尔身边时他又不太愿意买，因为他的哥哥总会在他吃草莓圣代时用眼神对他说：“幼稚。”  
鲍伯坐下来，把但丁的那份餐推到他面前：“我亲爱的舍友，对我说谢谢毫无必要。为了我们的友谊，这顿我买单。”  
但狐疑地看着鲍伯，舔了舔粘在嘴上的奶油，问道：“以我对你的了解，你才不屑于靠一顿快餐店里的晚餐维系友谊。说吧，你有什么要求。”  
“别这么说，这里的草莓圣代可是远近闻名。”鲍伯一脸严肃。  
“你有两次机会，现在你已经浪费了一次。”  
两人直直地对视，鲍伯先行败下阵来，讪笑着求饶：“好啦好啦，我坦白。”  
但丁以胜利者的姿态环抱起手臂，等着听鲍伯的解释。  
“之前那个，对不起啦。”鲍伯说。  
“哪个？”  
鲍伯压低声音：“就是周日那天，你和你神秘的女朋友……”  
“哦、哦，那件事。”但丁回想起当天的场景不禁脸红起来，嘴里的奶油都好像变了味，“没事，我不在意了。”  
鲍伯皱起眉头盯着但丁，对他上下打量，好像在判断他是不是在说谎。但丁被看得有点反感，有时候鲍伯就会这样看他，仿佛自己身上藏着什么惊天大秘密似的。他敲敲桌子，打断了鲍伯：“别把时间浪费在我的脸上，你要让晚饭凉掉吗？哦，我的圣代都开始融化了。”  
似乎鲍伯得到了他想要的答案，他长舒一口气，恢复了平时嬉皮笑脸的模样，一边用叉子卷起面条一边对但丁说：“我就说嘛！谁都会好奇舍友被子下面藏着什么，对不对？”  
但丁往嘴里丢了块炸鸡块，叹息着说：“最好别再好奇了。”  
鲍伯嘻嘻笑着向但丁承诺不再会有那样的事发生，又说：“不过真是吓了我一跳，你都不知道当时你的眼神有多吓人，好比你是饿肚子的豺狼，我是待宰的兔子，晚跑一秒我就只剩骨头了。”  
豺狼吗？但丁干笑两声，他还没这么比喻过维吉尔。要说的话他觉得自己的哥哥更像豹子，有时还会让人错认成猫，但当他张开嘴露出獠牙时，恐怕在对方反应过来之前就连带着骨头一起被吞掉了。  
“对了，”鲍伯在狼吞虎咽中抬起头，“你这周不去找你的‘哥哥’吗？”  
但丁注意到鲍伯另有所指，他没应答，反问他：“你这周不去看‘电影’吗？”  
男孩闷笑起来，面条差点呛进他的喉咙：“快停止互相暗示吧！我们不适合这个。唉，这周我就不去了，珍妮已经吸引不了我了。”  
但丁耸耸肩：“我也是。我和维吉尔……算了，那是我们的事情。不过我要再次强调，当我说‘哥哥’时，这个词的含义就只有‘哥哥’。”  
“随你随你。”鲍伯说，从但丁的圣代里摘走了一颗草莓。

这周维吉尔确实无法与但丁见面，不过他的理由和但丁不同，他有更棘手的事情要面对。  
一直在迪亚沃洛家新地盘上兴风作浪的人远比维吉尔想象得要棘手，那人并非急着赚钱的蠢货，而是有名的毒枭蒙杜斯，通常他都躲在墨西哥经营自己的“农场”。蒙杜斯之前的举动并非为了挑衅迪亚沃洛家的威严，而是试探这里是否有生意可做。虽然维吉尔解决掉了几个小毒贩，甚至为此追查到别的州，但这对蒙杜斯而言无伤大雅。他绕过负责此事的维吉尔，直接派人送信给斯巴达，说想要约一个时间“谈一谈”。  
事出突然，等维吉尔得到消息时约谈已经结束了，他得到的只是那次谈话的结果。蒙杜斯提出了诱人的分成和乐观的前景，任谁都知道时代变了，道义不再被提起，绿油油的钞票才是真正的朋友。不过不出维吉尔的意料，他的父亲拒绝了蒙杜斯。  
这件事让维吉尔非常挫败。要是父亲想让他知道的话，他绝对能在见面当天坐在父亲身边，但是他没有。这么久以来，维吉尔为自己的家族尽心尽力，他比谁都担忧家族目前的处境，竭尽全力想帮助父亲，保护自己的家人。可是真当事情发生时，别说旁听，他连知情权都没有，仿佛倒头来他在斯巴达的眼里不过是一个还在念书的小鬼。  
有生以来头一次，维吉尔对自己的父亲产生了怨恨，尽管那很快就消失在更多的敬仰中，但不能否认他有了那样的想法。难道他不值得信赖吗？难道父亲以为他会对蒙杜斯的提议心动？他知道自己在毒品生意的问题上不像父亲态度那么强硬，可是他就该因此被当做一个缺口，被狡猾的蒙杜斯牢牢抓住，以此要挟父亲改变主意吗？  
维吉尔烦躁不已，带着一肚子的疑问和自己偏执的看法赶回家中，无论如何他都得回去一趟，他要亲眼看到发生的变化。  
当他到家时还没到中午，天气正好，留有今年最后的暖意。斯巴达出门迎接了他，亲吻他的脸颊又给他一个拥抱。  
“父亲。”维吉尔说，语气比他想象得更急躁。  
“我还以为圣诞节时才能见到你。但丁没跟你一起吗？”斯巴达笑容可掬，看起来就像一个平凡的中年人。他手搭在维吉尔的背上让他进门，向屋外张望后发现并没有另一个儿子的身影。  
他们走去一楼的客厅，斯巴达抛给维吉尔一个橙子给他吃，然后又问道：“你要喝什么？咖啡还是茶？酒的话家里只剩威士忌了。”  
维吉尔看着手里的橙子，怨恨又在他的心里滋生，他连着皮咬了一口，嘴里瞬间充满了苦涩的味道。  
冷静下来，维吉尔对自己说，那是你的父亲，受人敬仰的斯巴达，他那么做一定有他的考虑。  
“来杯咖啡。”维吉尔说，竭力压抑自己的不满。为了把自己的注意力暂时引开，他又问：“妈妈和尼禄呢？”  
斯巴达端来一杯咖啡递给维吉尔：“你妈妈带着尼禄出门买东西了。家里的酒还有一瓶，你要是晚来一点橙子也没有了，说起来好像连罐头都被吃光了，真奇怪这是怎么回事。”  
维吉尔拿起咖啡杯却没有喝，他自然明白是怎么回事，蒙杜斯的突然造访即使对父亲来说也不轻松，那时家里有没有水果跟罐头根本就不重要了。  
为什么不让我在这里？总有我能帮上忙的地方。维吉尔的心里愈发不平衡。难道我连购物这种小事都做不到吗？当家里发生这些事时我在做什么，我在帮但丁摆平他的烂摊子！  
斯巴达完全没有提起蒙杜斯的打算，他对维吉尔说了几件无关痛痒的小事，又说道伊娃精心打理的院子，顺利的话明年就能吃到自家种的番茄了。维吉尔附和着不时点头，其实他一个字都没听进去。他为自己心中那些念头感到羞耻，明明一切还没有定论，他却在埋怨自己的父亲和弟弟，就好像他一点长进都没有，曾经他因为自己暴躁的脾气伤到了但丁，现在他依旧无法控制自如，一点火星就能将他引爆。  
维吉尔做了个深呼吸，努力让自己平静下来，无论事实如何，他都决定要听听父亲的想法。然而他正要开口时，电话打了进来，斯巴达在他之前接起了电话。  
“迪亚沃洛家。”父亲说。维吉尔听不清电话另一端在说什么，但他能看到在短短两分钟的时间里，父亲的笑容僵在脸上，然后消失，紧接着他睁大眼睛，嘴唇都没了颜色。  
“怎么了，发生什么了？”维吉尔问。  
斯巴达放下电话，眉头紧锁，嘴巴抿成了一条线。强烈的不安取代了维吉尔所有的不满与困惑，他再次问道：“爸爸，到底出了什么事？”  
“他们……”斯巴达缓缓抬起头，一瞬间维吉尔觉得自己的父亲苍老了许多，甚至显得十分脆弱，“伊娃和尼禄，他抓住了他们，为了让我重新考虑我的决定。”

——TBC——


	8. Chapter 8

08

圣诞节越来越近，大部分人都计划着回家，但丁也不例外。现在他站在玩具店的橱窗前犹豫不决。  
小汽车还是玩具熊？  
一番天人交战后，但丁选择了玩具熊。这人畜无害的小东西绝对伤不到他可爱的小侄子，而且还能团成团塞进行李箱，一举两得。只要别被尼禄看到他未来的小伙伴在行李箱里四肢扭曲的样子就行。买完尼禄的礼物，但丁又想起家里其他人，他打算等回到家那边再买。  
短暂的购物结束后，但丁又到之前鲍伯请客的快餐店吃了杯圣代。鲍伯说的没错，这里的圣代确实让人忘不掉，即使外面正在飘雪花也值得来品尝。之后他打了辆车，回了学校。  
进宿舍后，但丁先拍掉了玩具熊身上的雪，然后是自己身上的，地上被他弄得全是水。  
“抱歉，我等下就来收拾。”但丁说，在鲍伯的教导下他已经顺利从不会做家务的行列里毕业了。  
对于房间整洁一向严苛的鲍伯今天并没有第一时间对但丁进行口头指导，他的行李收拾了一半就被晾在一边，而鲍伯本人正把头埋在一份报纸里不能自拔。但丁用毛巾擦了擦头发，奇怪自己舍友的反常，悄悄靠近，然后一把夺走了鲍伯手中的报纸。  
“动动你的屁股鲍伯！你是在等着行李落灰吗？”但丁学着室友的语气说，然后露出一个恶作剧般的笑容。  
鲍伯似乎真的被吓了一跳，差点从他的床上蹦起来。发现眼前的人是但丁后他愣了愣神，竟然没有立刻反击，而是僵硬地笑着：“嗨但丁……你瞧我们也认识几个月了，我觉得你就是你，和别的没关系，对吗？”  
“啊？”但丁眨眨眼，玩笑般说，“怎么了鲍伯，突然间说这些干嘛？你是不是又搞坏什么东西要我修？事先声明，我只能帮你踢两脚。”  
听了但丁的话，鲍伯非但没有恢复正常，还变得更加紧张了，他不可置信地盯着但丁：“你还不知道吗？”  
“知道什么啊？”但丁笑着说，鲍伯总爱突然装神秘，他都要夸赞他的室友这次真的要骗到他了。  
但是这次鲍伯不是在演戏，他颤抖着指了指但丁手里的报纸。直觉先于理智在但丁的脑袋里大叫着不妙，他似乎也被带入了鲍伯制造的气氛中，一脸茫然地打开了报纸。当他看到里面的内容时，但丁立刻明白了他的室友为什么惊慌。他先看到的是父亲的照片，在旁边是一个他不认识的男人的照片，这一整版的大标题写着：黑帮冲突，毒枭蒙杜斯中枪身亡！  
“什……”  
但丁听到“轰”的一声，整个人都觉得天旋地转。他面前保持住清醒，快速浏览报道的其他内容。这已经是一周多以前的事了，新闻主要讲述蒙杜斯身亡的经过和报社做出的猜测。这个看起来完全不像恶人的男人经营着毒品生意，他看中了迪亚沃洛家新地盘上的商机，于是找到斯巴达协商合作。斯巴达断然拒绝了他的邀请，惹恼了蒙杜斯，趁伊娃带着尼禄外出时绑架了他们，以此要挟斯巴达，让他同意自己在他的地盘上做生意。当天晚上，蒙杜斯遭到枪击，一击毙命，有目击者称，此事与迪亚沃洛家有关。  
骗子！都是骗子！但丁在心里大叫。新闻里一定是在胡扯，刚刚他还在给侄子挑选礼物，现在却说他的家人被卷进了这种事，再没有比这更恶劣的玩笑了。  
“尼禄……妈妈……”但丁急切地在新闻里寻找他们两个的消息，但从头到尾都没说他们到底怎样了，是不是受了伤，是不是还活着，一句话都没有，反而让他看到了略显不起眼的部分：警方认为迪亚沃洛家应为多起命案负责。  
多起命案。这几个字像烧红的针一样扎着但丁的眼睛，虽然还没有确凿的证据，报道里也没有更详细的内容，可这对但丁而言就像最后一根稻草。曾经的他即使身处家族之中也从未直接见识过鲜血，所以他还能够自欺欺人地认为他们家不过是在灰色领域赚些钱罢了，就像维吉尔说的，他们是生意人，不是杀人犯。可现在但丁没法再骗自己了。事情还没有定论，但丁却早就对家族生意肮脏的一面心知肚明，他比谁都清楚，那些连名字都没被提及的人就是被与他家族相关的人杀掉的。  
“真该死！”但丁把报纸扔在桌上，抓起背包就要走。  
鲍伯从没见过但丁这么生气的样子，那一瞬间他才意识到但丁真的姓迪亚沃洛，他是那个家族里的人，和他的父亲一样是个不折不扣的恶魔。但是他所知道的但丁并非如此，也许他只是被一时气昏了头，任谁看到自己的家人生死未卜都会这样。为了让自己的室友不要冲动之下做出什么傻事，鲍伯起身拽住了但丁。  
“放开我！”但丁咆哮着，鲍伯吓得一抖，但还是死死攥住他的手腕：“但丁，你要去哪？回家吗？在这个时候？”  
但丁丝毫没有理会鲍伯的劝说，压低声音警告道：“放开我，别让我说第三遍。”  
“冷静，老兄。”鲍伯坚持道，“如果你的家人想让你知道，他们早就告诉你了。现在很多事都说不好，记者大概都堵到你家门口了，你现在回去又有什么用？”  
这一刻鲍伯是真的关心但丁，虽然他在知道迪亚沃洛这个姓氏的真正含义后充满了惧怕，但与自己朝夕相处的是但丁，他凭自己的判断认为但丁和他家族里的人不一样，他不希望自己善良的室友因为家族纷争而遭遇不幸。  
然而他的善意还是来的太迟了，但丁甩开他，冷笑道：“‘有什么用’？到这个时候你还打算对我指手画脚吗？”  
鲍伯怔住了，没什么事能真正令这个农场里长大的男孩感到害怕，得益于擅长社交的天赋，他的日子也总是过得平淡又顺利。可现在似乎出了什么问题，鲍伯隐约察觉到自己犯了个天大的错误。  
但丁看到鲍伯变得惨白的脸，最后一丝耐心也被消耗殆尽了，同时他的怒火让他想要破坏点什么，眼下他跟室友的关系就是个不错的选择。  
“罗伯特，你以为我是什么样的人？有钱人家的大少爷？拿着家里的钱出去玩乐，最大的烦恼是每个月都糊里糊涂缺钱花？在你看来我就是这么天真的人对吗？”  
“但丁，我从没……”  
“别说你没这么想过！”但丁猛地攥住鲍伯的衣领，几乎要把他提起来，“你不但这么想，你还把我当一个真正的蠢货那样对待！不然你怎么敢一直偷我的钱？怎么敢在外面放出我跟男人睡的谣言？”  
“我给过你机会，如果你停下我就当什么都没发生过。可你根本不把我的好意放在眼里！明知我会难堪还要好奇到底是谁在我的床上！”年轻的迪亚沃洛贴近他的室友，那双蓝眼睛像冰一样冷，“哦，你倒是道歉了，可你是为了那件事道歉吗？你不过是看到了吉米身上发生的事，怕自己也遭殃，所以才来道歉。现在你知道怎么回事了吧？因为我他妈的是个‘恶魔’！”  
鲍伯双眼通红，牙齿不停地打颤，舌头被冻住了一样一个字都说不出。但丁粗喘着松了手，这样的发泄没让他好受半点，但他并不后悔，当他亲口说出这些时他才明白，手不干净的小偷是可以容忍的，但暗地诋毁他的小人绝不能纵容。  
但丁重新背好包，用手指戳着木头似的鲍伯的胸口，冷着脸一字一句地对他说：“轮不到你来告诉我该怎么做。等我回来时，我不希望再在这个房间里看到你。”  
恐惧麻痹了鲍伯，让他动弹不得，更没有为自己辩解的勇气。然而，面对大发雷霆的但丁，鲍伯却突然想起一些事。  
即使但丁这样愤怒，仿佛下一秒就要把拳头送到招惹他的人的脸上，他依旧还是鲍伯认识的那个但丁，远不及那天在宿舍被他撞到和都不露脸的情人一起时的他那么恐怖。那是种截然不同的感觉，鲍伯有自信能从现在的但丁手里活下来，但是那天的但丁……此时鲍伯也能清晰地回忆起来，那个但丁的眼神坦荡地，毫无保留地让他知道：如果还爱惜自己小命的话就滚远点。  
似乎这样就说得通了！一切不合理都能得到解释了！  
鲍伯眼前一片光明，钥匙已经出现，美好的前景正在冲他招手。来不及细想，这个猜测在鲍伯脑内也尚未完全成型，现在的当务之急是但丁要走了，如果让他离开这房间，鲍伯知道自己就再没有什么未来可言了。  
快想想，有什么能用得上的东西？鲍伯向后摸索着，一定有什么，足够坚硬也足够趁手——哦，鲍伯你这好小子，原本还想着在火车上享用，现在看来得拿来款待你的室友了！  
从地上敞开的行李箱里，鲍伯的手塞进衣服里迅速取出他心心念念的一整瓶酒，握着瓶颈大叫一声：“嗨但丁！”  
但丁下意识地回头，还没看清鲍伯手里拿着的是什么就迎头挨了一下。  
那一下鲍伯没控制好力度，酒瓶砸到但丁的脑袋后直接在他的的头顶爆开，里面的酒都淋在了他的头发里又淌到他的脸上和衣服里。酒精蛰痛了但丁的眼睛，让他忍不住流泪，很快他的视线就开始模糊，接着一层红色蒙在了他的眼前。他晕眩着伸出舌头舔了一下，尝到的是一口带着锈味的朗姆酒。  
真有你的。但丁想，在他的眼中天花板和地板交换了位置，混在一起变成一片白色，夺走了他对方向和距离的认知。连挣扎都没有，但丁直直向前倒进了鲍伯的怀里。

——TBC——


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章mob！含Rape情节！注意避雷！

09

好痛啊。  
但丁从地上爬起来，膝盖上传来的疼痛让他闭紧了眼睛。没事的，没事的，他对自己说，只是有点痛罢了。  
他的哥哥站在他身前：“你在流血。”  
“我没有。”但丁确定地说，“维吉尔，我很好。”  
一个温暖的怀抱包裹住但丁，维吉尔轻轻抚摸着他的背，声音令人安心：“不要怕，有我在这里。”  
但丁依偎在哥哥的肩上，他忽然觉得好委屈，为什么要让他这么痛呢？可是但丁没法对哥哥说这些，他只能强忍着自己的苦痛：“是我跑得太快了，所以摔了跟头。”  
是我太过幼稚，太过莽撞，如果我搞出了伤口那也是我咎由自取。  
“会没事的。”维吉尔抱紧了但丁向他承诺道。  
“维吉……？”  
……  
是血。  
但丁看到哥哥身上鲜血淋漓，头发都被染得血红难以看出原本的颜色。他微笑着捧起但丁的脸，四周传来无数凄惨的叫声。  
“会没事的。”维吉尔再次说道。  
但丁怔怔地抬起头，从哥哥眼中的倒影看到了自己的模样：他们都是一样的，脸上，手上，从头到脚都沾染着殷红的血，温热又黏腻。唯有一点但丁可以确定，这不是他们的血。  
…………  
……  
意识逐渐回到但丁的身体，带给他强烈的眩晕。在混沌中，但丁感受到一股难耐的燥热，他口干舌燥，每一寸肌肤都在发烫，仿佛沙漠里在烈日灼烤下即将渴死的旅人。一声呻吟从他的唇间流出，虚弱却不是纯粹的痛苦，似乎有着更加隐秘的含义。接着是疼痛，一开始很微弱，但丁甚至无从得知它的来源，不过那疼痛越来越猛烈，自他最隐秘的地方荡开，顺着脊椎攀上他的大脑，让他发出更多模糊的叫声。但丁仿佛被困在迷雾之中，茫然地接受这一切，任由疼痛扭曲变质，变得更疯狂，更野蛮，像毒药一样在他的躯壳内肆虐，而它又如此具有欺骗性，在残暴之中撒下了些许的愉悦，毫无遮拦地灌进但丁的血肉之中。  
这是什么？但丁疑惑着，更多感知苏醒了，他能隐约听到，看到，可是却无法理解什么事正在他身上发生。  
好痛啊。好像他正跪趴在地板上，脸颊和膝盖被硌得生疼。空气中弥漫着暧昧的气味，某种拍打声不停地灌进但丁的耳朵，嘴巴里有一股让他想呕吐的味道，可是他头痛欲裂，无法将线索串联起来。  
接着，似乎有人在对他说话，一只手抓着他的头发让他抬起头来。但丁呻吟着想扭开头，可这似乎激怒了某人，他的脸颊上突然一阵钝痛，鼓膜也跟着嗡嗡作响。这疼痛让但丁艰难地睁开眼，立在他眼前几乎要贴到鼻子上的东西令但丁困惑不已。  
“睡美人终于睡够了吗？”一个熟悉的声音说着，他在但丁明白之前掰开了他的嘴，狠狠地捅了进去。这完全没有技巧可言，但丁的舌头被压在下面，带着咸腥味的东西在他的嘴里横冲直撞，后面也是一样，一双手扣住他的腰不停地抽送，几乎要将他撕裂。  
事实再明确不过了，年轻的迪亚沃洛正趴倒在地上被干，他的嘴里和屁股里含着别的男人的阴茎，而且这并非开始，难以忽视的疼痛告诉但丁，在他醒来之前不知道已经被上过了几次。被侵犯的感觉越来越清晰。后穴早就不堪地红肿起来，在他昏迷时不停地淌出水润滑狭小的入口，里面还混着别人的精液，让此时身后正操弄他的人毫无阻碍地进进出出，拍打着他的屁股发出情色的水声。  
比这更可怕的是，但丁认识他们每一个人，那些张脸他已经看到过几个月了，他们都是但丁的同学。  
好恶心。巨大的愤怒让但丁彻底清醒过来，浑身都在不住地颤抖。真他妈恶心！  
但丁为发生在自己身上的事伤透了心，为什么他会沦落到这种地步？他只是想要安稳地度过大学，过他想要的生活，为什么他才踏出不过第一步就要遭遇这个？好像每一个人都要来告诉他，背离“恶魔”的名号是条绝对错误的道路。  
他试着反抗，可是仅凭他自己的力量实在太微弱了，连眼下的困境都无法摆脱，他越是挣扎就越是让那两人兴奋，他们依靠着蛮力把但丁牢牢压在地上为所欲为，直到把滚烫的精液射到他的脸上，灌进他的肚子里。  
在他后面的人缓缓退了出来，带出了些许浑白的液体，顺着缝隙流到了但丁的大腿上。但丁突然停止了挣扎，他们松开他，任他倒在地上，死掉一样一动不动。  
这并没有结束，七八个人围着但丁跃跃欲试，有人抓住但丁的胳膊把他拉了起来，脱掉裤子就准备把自己硬了的东西塞进他的嘴里，但这时又来了新的客人打断了他们。  
“我来晚了？”那人说，背着光但丁看不清他的样子。  
所有人都安静下来，他们的目光全都被那人吸引过去，离他最近的人最先出了声：  
“吉米！你来的正是时候！”  
吉米走了进来，其他人都在向他打招呼，对他的到来表现出莫大的欢迎，甚至拉扯起但丁把他扔到了吉米面前。但丁踉跄着想站起来却又被推倒，看他笨拙地摔倒所有人都在大笑。  
“你们……”但丁垂着头，声音在发抖，连他自己都不明白是因为伤心还是愤怒，“你们不会以为……之后还能平安无事吧？”  
吉米哼笑一声，一巴掌扇在但丁的脸上：“闭嘴，婊子！”  
但丁鼻腔一热，他抽了抽鼻子，鼻血立刻流了出来，和还没来得及抹掉的精液一起把他的脸弄得一团糟。吉米一抬脚踹到他的肩膀上，但丁叫了一声，立刻有人来把他按到了地上。  
“放开我！”但丁尖叫着，手脚被死死扣住任他怎么挣扎也挣不开，“你们这群人渣！败类！恶心的蛆虫！”  
又有人打了但丁好让他闭嘴，吉米笑着蹲下身，鼻子还没长好的脸丑的吓人，甚至称得上邪恶，他对但丁说：“哦哦哦，和自己哥哥通奸的下贱坯还敢骂别人啊？”  
但丁没了动作，他睁大眼睛看着吉米：“什么？”  
他的反应引来了笑声，吉米耸耸肩装作无奈的样子，好像他正对一个蠢货说话，他转向其他人：“大家伙都知道了不是吗？看看这个脸蛋招女孩喜欢的贱人，谁能想到他不但是个基佬，还翘着屁股给自己哥哥操？哦，在外面乱搞都嫌不够，宿舍里吸哥哥老二才能满足，可怜的鲍伯。”  
众人哄笑起来，好像听到一个绝妙的笑话。  
鲍伯……  
但丁的头又痛起来，他想起了自己昏倒前的事，鲍伯用酒瓶砸昏了他，然后……  
是鲍伯做了这些！他猜到了当时在宿舍看到的是维吉尔，认定但丁在与他的兄弟乱伦，还把这件事告诉了对但丁心怀怨恨的人！  
但丁曾担心和维吉尔特别的关系被家族的敌人当做把柄，但他想都没想过真正用这件事伤害他的会是亲近的舍友。那个小人！该死，真该死！  
可是……我又能做什么？但丁感到心灰意冷，离开自己的家族他竟然柔弱的只能任人宰割，没有一件事能处理好，还因为对室友的错误判断把自己搞到了这种境地。  
但丁咬紧了牙齿却止不住眼睛因为酸涩而泛红，难道我真的错了吗？这就是我要为自己的错误付出的代价吗？  
“嘿，我又没想弄哭你。”吉米说，他解开自己的裤带，这个提到基佬就恶心的垃圾现在倒是能对着揍断他鼻梁的人硬起来了。  
其他人也想起了在这里的目的，他们掰开但丁的腿，迫使他暴露出被蹂躏的不成样子的私处，对着他的脸套弄自己的东西，吉米则抓住他的腰，对着已经被别人操开了的穴口一口气插了进去。  
没人理会但丁的哭喊，也不在乎但丁在想什么，他们只想操他，射到他的里面，发泄自己的怨气，把精液弄得他满身都是，因为但丁就像中世纪的女巫一样邪恶，女巫就该被绑在木桩上烧死。

圣诞假期结束后，鲍伯回到了学校。与家人团聚让他的心情好了很多，妹妹在收到玩具熊后开心的模样也让他觉得很可爱。想到之后的美好生活，鲍伯都要笑出来，觉得自己简直是个天才。  
提着行李来到宿舍门前，鲍伯在口袋里翻找钥匙，可是一低头看到了让他困惑的东西：从门缝里透出了一道光。  
为什么灯会亮着？宿舍里怎么可能有人，但丁应该已经不会回来了啊？这完全不在鲍伯的意料之中，他的安排应该是完美无缺的，在被戳穿和兄弟乱伦后但丁怎么还敢回来？  
也许他真的敢？这个想法吓到了鲍伯。这不是正常人该有这样的承受力，难道他真的在跟恶魔打交道？鲍伯紧张地握住门把手，又瞟了眼地上，光亮还在，不是他的错觉，他屏住呼吸，心一横推开了门。  
“晚上好。”屋里的人说。  
真的是但丁。没有什么能形容鲍伯现在的惊愕，他看到但丁就坐在他们的宿舍里被他撞到乱伦的那张床上，脸上还有没痊愈的伤，除此之外没有任何异常，好像什么都没有发生。  
不可以被他唬住了，鲍伯提醒自己，就算现在的但丁看着像往常一样无害也不能忘了他是那个迪亚沃洛家的人。为了藏起自己的胆怯，鲍伯哼笑一声坐到了但丁对面。  
“真没想到还能再见到你，”鲍伯说，“照片你看到了吗？”  
但丁低下头，看起来十分疲惫：“是的，我看到了，每一张都看了，你们做的那些事……”  
鲍伯打断了但丁：“我的要求呢？没人给你看吗？”  
“我没有漏掉那个。”但丁说，眼睛看着桌角复述道，“给你的同谋每人五千美元，而你是每月一千美元，一直到你去世为之。”  
“还有呢？”  
“还有……如果你被谋杀或意外身亡的话，相片的备份就会被寄到报社。”  
没错，就是这样！看起来一切都很顺利，鲍伯逐渐放下心来，嘴角扬起不可抑制的笑容。但丁一直没有看鲍伯，鲍伯无从得知他的想法，可他猜但丁现在在害怕，因为他把一切都搞砸了，他自己，还有家族的名声。  
活该！谁让你要跟自己哥哥上床！  
过来许久，但丁叹息了一声，问道：“我想知道原因。”  
“原因？你是说我的要求？”鲍伯得意地扬起嘴角，“我和你这种含着金汤匙出生的家伙不一样，毕了业我要做警察，靠自己的辛苦生活。当然了，我绝不拒绝别人的‘好意’，每月的钱只是确保你不会忘掉我，让你为你对我的羞辱后悔一辈子。”  
但丁抿起嘴，扭开了头。鲍伯有种胜者的快感，现在他有点可惜当时他没有在场了，那绝对会比照片里来的更精彩。他哭起来有多大声？被操时会不会像女人那样浪叫？或许干他的感觉真的不错，不然他怎么能诱惑自己的哥哥对他出手呢？  
鲍伯沉浸在自己的意淫里，自信在他的心里膨胀，甚至认为再那样搞但丁一次也是易如反掌。但丁没有回应鲍伯投向自己的意图不轨的眼神，他站起身来到鲍伯的身边，把一只手搭在了他的肩上。  
“我会记着的，”但丁弯下腰贴在鲍伯的耳边轻声说，“但是把胶卷藏在玩具熊的肚子里算不上高明。”  
那些幻想消失了。美好未来的光景也跟着黯淡了。冷汗顺着后颈流进了鲍伯的领口，一个令他恐惧万分的猜测在他的脑海里逐渐形成，这想法使他僵在原地无法动弹，只能颤巍巍抬起头：“你、你不是……”  
在他张嘴的同时，他还没来得及看清但丁的动作，一把改装手枪的枪口就塞进了他的嘴里，只要按下扳机就能轰碎他大半颗脑袋。  
“抱歉，让你误会了吗？”此时正威胁着鲍伯生命的人在微笑，礼貌却没有一点温度，他转动着枪管，鲍伯惊恐地看着他的说出自己最不想听到的答案：  
“我不是但丁。”

 

——TBC——


	10. Chapter 10

10

再过两天就是圣诞节了，最近伊娃每天都要出去采购，好像那段被绑架的经历没有对她造成任何伤害，可维吉尔知道，根本就没有那么多东西要买，母亲只是想躲着自己。  
维吉尔比平时起床的时间起的稍晚了一些，等他从楼上的卧室下来时伊娃已经出门了。他穿着睡衣去给自己倒了杯酒，摇晃两下后一口气喝掉，尽管他嘴上的伤口还是会痛，但淌进胃里的灼烧感让他可以忽视这小小的缺陷。酒精很快就发挥了作用，维吉尔扶住桌子有些晕眩，他最近正在适应这个。  
当他重新站稳时发现一个小小的身影躲在门后，探出头用那双无辜的眼睛看他。维吉尔慢慢蹲下身，像所有父亲会做的那样伸出双手：“尼禄，到爸爸这来。”  
小男孩并没有跑向维吉尔，他眨眨眼，立刻扭头跑开了。没多远维吉尔就听到了尼禄摔倒的声音，但他没有大叫也没有哭喊，一声不吭爬起来跑回了自己的房间。  
望着空荡荡的门廊，维吉尔难得地发了会呆，双手徒劳地僵在那里，等他意识到时早就已经听不到尼禄的声音了。他看向自己的手掌，除了虎口上结痂的伤口外空空如也，不过那也终将会消失，倒头来什么都不会留下。  
酒精带来的兴奋开始消退，留下更多的空乏，维吉尔默默收回手，扶着膝盖站起身。酒就在他身后，他拉过刚才的杯子举起酒瓶想给自己再到一杯，可当酒即将流入杯中时，维吉尔突然失去了兴致。剩下的半瓶酒和酒杯被放回原处，他想自己或许是累了，需要更多的休息。  
就在这时，维吉尔看到院子里有人在交谈，他用手指分开百叶窗，发现是邮差正把一封信交给看守的年轻人。最近父亲不在家，因为一些原因今年斯巴达没法留在家里过圣诞节了。这段时间的来信和包裹大部分是贺卡和一些不愿登门拜访的人送来的礼物，它们堆积在家里，维吉尔兴趣缺缺从不理会，只有伊娃在空闲时会拿着折刀一个一个拆包。  
但是眼下拿在那年轻人手里的信封让维吉尔感到好奇。就像是某种冲动，本能在他的意识之前察觉到了什么，诱惑着维吉尔打开窗子叫住屋外的人，让他把信递来自己手上。  
那信封有些厚度，摸上去像是一沓照片。维吉尔拿着它正反看了看，有些意外地发现它自但丁学校的附近寄出，但是没有写寄信人的名字，只粗略写明了收信地址，连指定的收信人都没有。  
也许这是但丁寄来的。维吉尔想，一开始只是很小的一个念头，连他自己都不太相信，但是这想法一但产生就挥之不去，比起事实上的“这是但丁寄来的”更多的偏向维吉尔希望“这是但丁寄来的”。  
马上就是圣诞节了，一向期待那一天的但丁却一直没有回来。父亲忙于处理剩下的问题无暇过问，母亲则是不想去问，她不想从但丁嘴里听到他不回来的理由，也不愿想起那天的事。但他也许想寄封信，维吉尔如此幻想着，找来折刀小心地拆起信封，他似乎能想到他那固执的弟弟会说些什么：家族的做法是错误的，他绝不认同，总有一天他证明给家里人看，即使不使用非法手段也可以过得很好。诸如此类。想到这里维吉尔忍不住要发笑，他知道自己这都是不切实际的猜想，如果这信真是但丁寄来的，里面更有可能是一些风景和他新买来的古怪玩意的照片，然后再附上一封信给自己找一个蹩脚的不回家的借口，而实际上他只是怕度过一个尴尬的圣诞节。  
“天真得让人羡慕。”维吉尔小声说着，嘴角不自觉上扬。他放下折刀取出信封里的东西，打算在母亲回来前慢慢翻看。  
但当他看到第一眼，那些幻想就全都消失了。

 

他们会聚在这公寓里的原因是因为鲍伯告诉他们，钱已经拿到手，有必要来庆祝一下。  
所有人都来了，鲍伯拎来一个手提箱，他当着他们的面打开，让每个人都见到里面一摞又一摞的钞票，每一张都货真价实。之前还有人心怀顾虑，但是真金白银让他们对鲍伯深信不疑。他们对担惊受怕的人大肆嘲笑，又高举酒杯赞美鲍伯天才的计划。除掉了讨厌的但丁，现在又有了钱，再没有比这更美好的时刻了。  
几个年轻人畅快地把酒灌进自己的胃里，灌进别人的胃里，大声笑骂，笑话一样讲着当时对但丁做的事，还有人站到桌上，嚷嚷着他们应该找些花钱陪睡的女人来操，免得被但丁传染。鲍伯一直在一旁笑着却很少举杯，没人在意这个，因为等他们喝得酩酊大醉后总得有人醒着收拾烂摊子。  
只是他们没料到自己会醉得那么快。吉米是最先睡倒的，脸贴在桌上任谁都叫不起来，于是他们笑他只在操但丁屁股时才打得起精神。接着是另一个人，然后是更多，他们一个接一个地丢掉酒杯进入梦乡，他们没有对此感到怀疑，因为可靠的鲍伯在这，他会处理好这些，还会在他们醒来后把钱交到他们手里。  
除去鲍伯外最后一个人也没了动静，歪七扭八地倒在沙发上，桌子上以及地板上。这时，鲍伯身后的房门打开了，从里面走出一个有着一头怪异白发的年轻人，他的身上还带着伤，虽然已经消散了很多但还是能一眼看出他曾被痛殴过。  
“你做得很好。”这人说，他拍了拍鲍伯的肩膀，而后者虽然还醒着却不敢看他一眼。  
这就是但丁的哥哥，该为报纸上提到的命案负责的维吉尔，现在鲍伯已经无比清楚地意识到这点了。他看着维吉尔不紧不慢地检查那些醉鬼，确认他们是不是真的失去意识。在鲍伯看来，维吉尔的外貌真的和但丁一模一样，可能是为了遮挡额头上的伤他还把前发放了下来，如果不是同时熟悉他们两个，任谁都会将两人搞混。  
鲍伯不知道维吉尔到底要做什么，但是他注意到维吉尔戴着手套，这让他有种很不好的预感。昨天晚上鲍伯以为自己死定了，但是维吉尔并没有扣动扳机，他坐下来，看上去非常冷静地询问鲍伯把他和但丁的事告诉了哪些人，当时对但丁施暴的都有谁。鲍伯知道自己说出去不会有什么好结果，但枪在维吉尔手里，他只好一五一十交代了这男人想知道的事。之后，维吉尔让鲍伯把那些人都叫出来，给了他一箱钞票，又让他在酒里下药，结果就是现在的状况了。  
检查完之后，维吉尔没有说话，而是撩开衣摆取下挂在腰上的东西，当他举起手臂时鲍伯惊恐地发现那是一把枪，和昨晚塞进自己嘴里的是同一把。  
“等等！别——”鲍伯大叫，但太迟了。  
维吉尔远比他想象得更狠心，没有半点犹豫直接打爆了一个倒在地板上的家伙的脑袋。那人的身体抖了一下，接着又像睡着一样软了下去。  
血从弹孔里不断地涌出，顺着地板流到了鲍伯的脚边。鲍伯盯着那暗红色的液体，突然发疯似的尖叫，掀翻了座椅栽倒在地，蹬着腿想离已经成了一具尸体的倒霉鬼远点，一边后退一边冲着维吉尔大叫：“你没说这个！你要杀了我们，你没说过这个！”  
维吉尔用握枪那只手的手腕抵在太阳穴上，似乎鲍伯的尖叫声使他头疼，但他没像鲍伯那样歇斯底里，只是声音平淡地说：“我也没说过要放过你们。”说完，又是一声枪响，屋内多了一个永眠的人。  
完蛋了，全完了，我们都要死在这了！命运从未如此清晰地摆在鲍伯眼前，他看到了，然后发现剩余的光景短的可怜。在这房间举着枪的是真正的恶魔，他对着他们的脑袋开枪，没有刻意瞄准某处，对他而言子弹先打坏的是他们的眼球还是鼻子或者是颧骨并没有什么所谓。从他身上感受不出愤怒，血浆四溅也不会令他兴奋，甚至吝啬到不肯给唯一的观众一丝生的希望，因为他没兴趣听到惨叫或是看到因恐惧扭曲的脸，唯一想要的就是让他们去死。  
鲍伯寄希望于有谁能醒过来，如果有两个人的话他们或许能够制服维吉尔，夺下枪解决掉这个凶残的混蛋，但是谁都没有醒来。墙上的挂钟滴答滴答地轻响，分针还没有从没一个数字走向下一个数字，这些刚刚还会笑会骂的年轻人就全都变成了死气沉沉的尸体，看上去比拍死虫子还要轻松。在解决完昏睡的人，确保他们永远不会醒来后，维吉尔谨慎地绕开他们，避免踩到血泊里留下脚印。他来到害怕到忘了逃跑的鲍伯身边，抓起他的手把枪交给了他，平静地对他说：“里面还剩一颗子弹。”  
鲍伯茫然地抬起头，他明白了维吉尔的意图，但还是不能理解为什么这个外表看起来和但丁没有区别的人能如此心狠手辣。简直就像一个恶劣极了的布偶，无害的模样让人想要抱在怀里扯出里面的棉花，但真这么做时才会发现它柔软的肚子里早就塞满了细针。  
手里的枪又冷又沉，枪口却还很烫人。鲍伯颤抖着举起它，他够聪明，但他更想活着，所以他选择让枪口指向维吉尔。  
那个白发的恶魔失望地摇摇头，他退开两步弯腰摆正之前被鲍伯弄翻的椅子，拍了拍椅面然后坐了上去，对被枪口指着的事实置若罔闻。  
“罗伯特·福斯，你觉得为了保护自己爱的人，怎么做才是对的？”  
鲍伯像被雷击了一样愣在那里，维吉尔说的每一个字他都听到了，但他的大脑无法理解，也拒绝理解，而且这样距离他完全没必要听维吉尔继续说出迷惑他的话，只要他的食指再稍一用力……  
“很难吧？”维吉尔说，“‘只要按下去就能让他闭嘴，可为什么动不了？’”  
迪亚沃洛家的长子托住鲍伯鲍伯颤抖的手，让他不要失了准头：“罗伯特，试试看吧，这没你想象得那么难。”  
对！就像他说的，这能有多难？鲍伯在心里大喊，他想不到更远，现在能活下来才是最重要的。  
然而时间一分一秒流逝，他们就这么僵持着，维吉尔依旧是那副看不透的样子，鲍伯却先崩溃了，他流着泪冲着维吉尔喊叫：“你干嘛不就像对待他们那样，干脆点打死我！为什么偏偏要折磨我？”  
维吉尔微微抬高眉毛，打量着鲍伯涕泗混在一起的脸，然后发自内心地轻笑出声：“你管这个叫折磨？”  
他松开鲍伯，离开了椅子：“听着罗伯特，最近这段时间对我而言也不容易，所以我懒得在你们心上花费心思。既然你敢在这个时候敲诈迪亚沃洛家，说明你多少知道发生了什么。在告别前告诉你也无妨，蒙杜斯，还是其他报纸上提到的人，都是我杀的。”  
这段足够被判死刑的话从维吉尔嘴里说出来太过轻描淡写，听上去更像是无聊的炫耀，但不知为什么，鲍伯觉得他说的是真的。  
“蒙杜斯绑架了我的母亲和我的孩子，所以我提出用我去交换他们。家族继承人听上去比女人和小孩又吸引力多了不是吗？蒙杜斯也同意了这个请求，我们约好了交换的地点，一切看上去都很顺利，直到……”  
维吉尔顿了顿，似乎接下来要说的本该被他深埋心底。  
“直到我们碰面。如果你现在发抖是因为我的话，那你真该去见见蒙杜斯，这样在我面前你就会好受很多了。蒙杜斯确实如约带去了我的家人，但是没有谈判也没有交换，他和我们以往打交道的人不一样，对我的家族没有敬畏也不打算兑现自己口头上的承诺，当着我的母亲和孩子的面痛揍了我一顿。”  
“我从未蒙受过这样的羞辱，”维吉尔说，“但当时的我以为，为了家人的安全我必须忍受，所以我只能强忍着不要惨叫。蒙杜斯说迪亚沃洛家的做法早就过时了，他说我们这样的家族只是为了生存，现在该有的做法是挤死别人，让自己活得更好。我认同蒙杜斯的观点，世道越来越残酷，向我们这样的家族还能存活多久？”  
“真遗憾他把自己划去了迪亚沃洛家敌人的行列。像他那样的人有自己的一套规矩并不值得惊奇，但能否接受就是另一个问题了。对我施暴只不过是他想要的一部分，是给父亲的第一个警告，至于第二个警告……尼禄，我从未尽过父亲义务的儿子，他要杀了尼禄。”  
白发的恶魔转过身背对着鲍伯，刚才还明亮的天现在却阴了。  
“……等我回过神时，蒙杜斯已经死了，他的那些手下，他们都死了。连我的嘴里都是他们的血，手掌有一道深深的血痕，似乎是我在抢蒙杜斯的枪时留下的。说实话我被吓到了，那不是第一次有人因我而死，但却是我第一次亲手杀人，再没什么可狡辩的，我的手已经沾了血，我是个名副其实的杀人犯了。不过那在当时并不重要，我的感受也无所谓，重要的是母亲和尼禄，我需要知道他们还活着。”  
“幸运的是他们没事，母亲抱住尼禄躲到了桌子下面，只是受了些轻伤。对我来说这已经是皆大欢喜了。”  
闭嘴！别说了！鲍伯想这样大叫，他想让维吉尔停下来，但他的喉咙干涩得说不出话，端着枪的手臂也开始变得麻木。他看着那个白色的恶魔回过头，知道自己错过了最后的机会。  
“如果你有兴趣知道的话，我已经见过但丁了。”维吉尔说，面容看起来有些悲伤，“他的伤还没好，我找到他时他一直在断断续续发烧，也没什么食欲，即使吃进去也会吐掉。我想带他去看医生，可他不想出门，我们试过了，一但他被人碰到就会尖叫，哪怕对方只是一个孩子。我很伤心，但不能为这个怪他，如果是我遭遇了那些我不确定能比他做得更好，或许我在任何人找到我之前就自行了断了。”  
鲍伯低下头，嘴里泛起苦涩的味道，这一刻他是真的后悔了，看看他都对自己的室友做了什么。  
维吉尔看穿了鲍伯的心思，他蹲下身对鲍伯说：“我不需要你的道歉，反正你就要死了。”  
“回到之前的问题上，为了保护自己爱的人怎么做才是对的？”隔着手套，那双冰冷的手再次握住了鲍伯的手腕，“杀掉蒙杜斯后，我的母亲就对我避之不见，尼禄也不敢靠近我。在我离开前，但丁猜到我要做什么，哀求我改变心意，我只好把他锁在房间里不让他出来。母亲希望我是个普通人，尼禄需要一个温柔善良的父亲，但丁不想看到流血和死亡。我爱他们每一个人，但我无法满足他们的每一个要求，我不想他们受到伤害，哪怕他们会因此畏惧我憎恨我也无所谓，为了保护他们我不得不令他们失望。”  
鲍伯闭上眼睛，颓唐地痛哭。维吉尔突然温和起来：“没人希望自己的家人是杀人犯，这会让他们伤心欲绝，还会被人唾弃，但是在不得已的时候，有些事是非做不可的。”  
“那、那你向我保证……”鲍伯抽噎着开口，“我的父母和妹妹……他们会平安无事。”  
维吉尔没有说话，他对着鲍伯微笑，蓝色的眼睛坦然地看着他。那让鲍伯想起了但丁，但丁的目光就是这样，善良又坦诚，替他说出自己的心意。  
你们果然还是兄弟啊。鲍伯想，他挤出一个笑容，然后举起枪把枪管塞进嘴里顶着上颚，在维吉尔的注视下扣动了扳机。  
枪响好一会儿才消散。几滴血溅到了维吉尔的脸和衣襟上，他摘掉手套抹了一下，垂下眼看着手指上的红色，碾磨起指腹直到那颜色微不可见。

——TBC——


	11. Chapter 11

11

又一次，在安静的夜里但丁突然醒来。眼泪打湿了他的睫毛，他剧烈地喘息着，心脏跳动得仿佛要逃出他的胸膛。在一团漆黑中似乎有无数双手正向他伸来，也许黑暗中真的有什么，而且越来越真切，它们悄无声息地靠近，攀上床尾，钻进被子触碰到但丁的脚趾，握住他的脚踝，让他无处可逃。  
离我远点！别过来！他想要尖叫，想要驱散那些幻象，可他太害怕了，舌头僵在嘴里说不出一个字，只能发出不成调的呜咽。谁能听到我？拜托了，有谁、有谁能来救救我？  
“维……”  
不，不能是他，别去向他求救，别让这一切无可挽回。闭上眼睛吧，这里什么都没有，谁都不能伤害你。  
笑声。窸窸窣窣，像是在窃窃私语，他们在窃笑，好像在说……  
没人在说话！但丁捂紧自己的耳朵，谁都不在，没人在笑，没人在说话，这里是安全的——  
他们在说……  
闭嘴！闭嘴！滚开！  
……“我们都知道了，你在跟自己的哥哥上床。”  
笑声，更多的笑声，他们在大声地嘲笑。肮脏！下贱！婊子！既然愿意被自己哥哥操，那还有谁不能上你！  
但丁再也受不了了，他开始尖叫：“维吉尔……维吉尔！维吉尔！”  
蓦然，灯光驱散了黑暗，照亮了每一个角落。维吉尔来到了惊恐的但丁身边将他拥入怀中，轻声安抚道：“不要怕，有我在这里。”  
靠在维吉尔的怀里，但丁抽噎着，逐渐平静下来。  
一周前，维吉尔在但丁的宿舍找到了他。他的弟弟蜷缩在床铺上瑟瑟发抖，惧怕光线也惧怕任何碰触，哪怕是维吉尔靠近都会让他把身体缩得更紧，好像母亲腹中的胎儿。  
那之后维吉尔在但丁学校附近租了间房子让他住了进去。在他的照顾下，但丁的身体正在逐渐好转，但他还是会在半夜惊醒，仿佛身处当时的噩梦般尖叫，而且他不愿出门，维吉尔的碰触对他来说已经是接受的极限了。  
维吉尔看着弟弟靠坐在床上，喝下了杯中的水。他的情绪慢慢平稳下来，抬头看向站在床边的维吉尔，勉强自己挤出一个笑容：“维吉尔我没事了，你去睡吧。”  
维吉尔拿开空了的水杯坐在但丁的床边，抬起一只手将弟弟的脸捧在手掌中，拇指轻轻地替他擦掉还没消失的泪痕，心中泛起一股漆黑的苦楚。  
“你先睡吧，我在这等你睡着再走。”  
但丁抬眼看着维吉尔，红着的眼睛又酸涩起来。他看到一向得体的哥哥眼下挂上了重重的黑眼圈，面颊也消瘦下去，显得他面颊的伤更刺目了。维吉尔这副憔悴的模样是但丁从没见过的，他为自己的哥哥心痛不已，想要忽略自己的伤痛替他舔舐伤口。可是但丁做不到，他连该怎样安抚维吉尔都不知道，以往总是他去依靠维吉尔，要强的维吉尔也从没向他寻求过安慰，可当他们都伤痕累累时但丁才发现，跟哥哥比起来自己竟然这样地手足无措。  
“维吉尔……”  
“嗯？”  
“给我一个吻吧。”  
那只是一个短暂的吻，维吉尔贴近但丁，他们的嘴唇刚一碰到便分离。但这并不是结束，但丁环住维吉尔的脖子不让他离开，微微张开嘴向他索求更深的亲吻。  
“但丁，现在不行，”维吉尔说着，弟弟温热的呼吸喷洒在他的脸上让他喉头发紧，“你还没……准备好接受这个。”  
并不存在的笑声又在但丁耳边响起，钻进他的心口，邪恶地留下斑斑锈迹。但丁强压下这感觉，苦涩地说：“但我现在需要这个。”  
他们拥吻在一起，不带有丝毫色情的意味。维吉尔托住但丁的后颈细细地亲吻他，将他压在床上，手指在弟弟的身上游走，若即若离地抚摸他发烫的皮肤。但丁在发抖，当哥哥的指尖划过他的伤口，一丝恐惧便在他的心里迸溅，于是他更多地贴近维吉尔，渴求他更深的吻，因为只有维吉尔会温柔地亲吻他。  
维吉尔替但丁脱掉被冷汗浸湿的睡衣，这具身体即使遭受了那样的伤害依旧美好得惊人。他托起但丁柔软的腰，俯下身自下而上嗅过他的味道，在维吉尔熟悉的甜美中夹杂了星星点点的苦味，那闻上去像是无法隐藏的畏惧。他来到但丁的颈间吮咬他上下滑动的喉结，手指插进湿黏的发丝舔掉他下颌上沁出的薄汗，在尝到了淡淡咸味的同时听到了自但丁唇间溢出的轻吟。他含住但丁粉红的耳垂，舌头挤进他的耳廓，让但丁听到的声音都好像湿湿的：“但丁，是我在吻你，抚摸你，只有我。”  
在一声松蓬蓬又有些砂糖甜味的呻吟后，但丁的身体放松了下来，他双手搭在哥哥的肩上，眼神迷蒙：“我还想要你进入我，占有我，求你了维吉尔，对我做这些吧。”  
属于维吉尔的克制在顷刻间崩塌了大半，他如此强烈地爱着但丁，无时无刻不想拥他入怀，让他的身上留下属于他的无法被遮掩的痕迹，可但丁身上的伤痕让维吉尔还留有最后的理性。他愤怒着，同时更加小心温柔地对待但丁，绝不想在碰触他时让他想起遭受过的蹂躏。维吉尔忍下立刻进入但丁的冲动，一边亲吻他一边揉捏他的胸，用平滑的指甲剐蹭他充血的乳尖又用指腹用力按揉，换来但丁啜泣般的喘息。  
年轻的迪亚沃洛感受着哥哥的爱抚，打开双腿磨蹭起他的腰胯。维吉尔的双手又来到但丁的两腿间，握住大腿推高他的屁股，让他在意乱情迷中完全暴露在自己的眼前，而但丁则为自己的这副姿态羞耻得涨红了脸。  
“维吉尔……”但丁小声地开口，声音里带着暧昧的乞求。弟弟正在他的手中发抖，维吉尔害怕起那些人中是否有人用了同样的方式对待但丁，他几乎想要停止，但是更多的是不甘和灼烧着他的怒火，让他接近疯狂地想要覆盖掉那些人渣留给但丁的伤痛。  
“把你交给我，”维吉尔说，侧过头在但丁的大腿内侧留下一个吻，“你什么都不用想，让我来就好。”  
是啊这是维吉尔，他是不一样的，唯有他。但丁咬着嘴唇点点头，自己抓住大腿好让维吉尔更方便地爱抚。  
然而就像是为了故意吊但丁的胃口一样，维吉尔并没有就这样占有他，而是把脸埋在他的两腿间，伸出舌头舔弄他已经有些湿了的穴口。但丁惊讶地睁大了眼睛，他没料到这个，那湿滑的舌头带给他一阵酥麻感，连牙齿都开始打颤，但是他没有制止维吉尔，因为他已经给了哥哥他的应允，他不能，也不会在这时叫停。  
维吉尔分开但丁弹软的臀瓣，舌尖在隐秘的穴口外舔过一圈圈湿痕，又浅浅地戳进粉嫩的褶皱中，顶戳着柔软的肠肉。这新奇又舒服的感觉挑拨着但丁的欲望，他扬起头半阖起眼，越来越多撩拨人心的呻吟从他口中流出。维吉尔耐心地开拓着他，慢慢地深入进去，一边吮吸一边空出一只手握住但丁半挺的阴茎套弄起来。  
啧啧的水声敲打着但丁的耳膜，更多的抚弄让他绷紧了脚趾，他下意识地将双腿分得更开，渴求着能够被进入到更深。但丁被舔的又湿又软，温热的肠液被带出柔嫩的后穴流淌到前面打湿了白色的耻毛，在他发热的身体上唐突地留下一道凉凉的水痕。维吉尔加快了套弄的速度，他的舌头退了出来又把两根手指送了进去，随着前面的动作在但丁的后穴中搅动着，不时分开手指将紧致的穴口撑得更开。  
快感洗刷着但丁的每一根神经，仿佛澎湃的潮流一次又一次地拍打他，要将他的每一寸每一厘都卷走。他伸出手想要去触碰维吉尔，满怀着希冀与渴求，在欲望的催促下对他的哥哥说道：“进来吧……维吉尔，维吉尔……我需要你……”  
自制力似乎从维吉尔的身上逃离了，他竟然顿了一下，压抑着的欲望在但丁的恳求下猛烈到疼痛起来。我不想伤到他，维吉尔做着最后的挣扎，但这没用，因为他更想真正地拥抱但丁，想要与自己的弟弟结合，让他在高潮时尖叫自己的名字。  
“好吧，如果这也是你想要的……”坚韧的迪亚沃洛终于低下了头，他抽出手指，解开裤子，在但丁期盼的眼神下把他几乎对折了过去，将他分开的膝盖牢牢压在了胸上。  
这样的姿势让但丁一时忘记了呼吸，在蒸腾的空气中他还是能看到自己硬挺的欲望，如此放荡又欲求不满。可是一想到将他推至这种境地的是维吉尔又让他从心底里绽开喜悦，不禁痴迷地看着维吉尔按着他的腿，一挺身挤进他湿透了的穴中。  
维吉尔摆动起腰肢，每一次都将自己推入更深，那狭小又湿滑的甬道紧紧将他裹住，似乎欢愉地想要记住他的形状。在他身下的但丁承受着顶撞，咬着食指的指节试图阻拦自己甜腻的叫声，不过他很快就顾不上这个了。黏膜被摩擦的疼痛和快感混淆了但丁的认知，前液滴滴答答掉到他的身上，他们结合之处都能被但丁看得清清楚楚。这是他自己的身体，快感也如实地反馈进他的大脑，然而但丁还是觉得这样的画面太过色情了，让他感到一阵眩晕。不过他并不打算移开视线，相反他被深深吸引了，他看着维吉尔进入自己的动作，离开又全部没入，眼神朦胧地看着哥哥汗津津的身体和他沉醉于自己的表情。  
很突兀地，但丁哭了起来。  
看到弟弟流泪，维吉尔放慢了动作，拨开他的额发想要看清他的脸：“但丁，是我弄痛你了吗？”  
“没有……不是那样，”但丁抽泣着说，眼泪模糊了他的视线，“不用在意我，继续吧，不要停下来。”  
“可我不想伤害你。”  
但丁捧住维吉尔的脸，嘴唇颤抖着亲吻他：“维吉尔，我的哥哥……这和你将要做的相比根本算不了什么。”  
看着这样的但丁，维吉尔突然哽住了。  
在见面后他们从没问起过彼此身上的伤因何而来，也从未想过自己的兄弟倾诉，但他们对对方遭受了什么心知肚明。维吉尔知道但丁被他的同学背叛。但丁知道维吉尔杀了蒙杜斯和他的手下。他们是双生子，这些事根本不必开口便能被知晓。  
滴答，滴答，但丁的脸颊上落下了泪水，那不是他的泪水，是维吉尔的。他坚强的哥哥看着他，十五岁的暑假之后但丁再没有见过维吉尔如此脆弱的模样。  
“你不是必须去做……”但丁哽咽着开口，暗自期待着维吉尔能回应他的请求。然而维吉尔闭上眼，一把抹掉自己的眼泪对但丁说：“但丁，你劝不了我的。这在你我之上，我别无他选。”  
维吉尔那副决绝的表情告诉但丁，再怎么哭喊劝阻也无济于事，他太了解自己的哥哥了，只是以前装作不知情，可如今他必须面对了。但丁流着泪，纵使悲伤与痛苦将要把他溺死，他也要在最后同他爱的人一起。他用双腿攀住维吉尔的腰，对他说：“来吧，不要怕弄疼我，更用力地干我，射进我的肚子里，维吉尔……让我尖叫吧，求你。”  
然后，他们又纠缠在一起，索求着对方的身体，疯狂而又热烈地享受欢爱，毫不吝啬地倾诉着对彼此的爱意，比以往任何一次都多。

——TBC——


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *来自电影《教父2》删减片段中，迈克尔·柯里昂对侄女未婚夫说的话。太刺激了，令我落泪，是我的私心。

12

盖在脸上的杂志被掀开，白炽灯光扰醒了但丁，他迷迷糊糊地微微睁眼，看到一个年纪轻轻却已经满头白发的男孩正站在他的身边，手里还拿着挡光用的杂志。  
“维吉尔？”但丁喉咙干涩地说出这个名字。  
男孩捧住但丁的脸，俯身贴到他的眼前，蓝色的眼睛纯粹得像刚被洗过的天空，他冲着但丁大声说：“还没到晚上就睡昏头了吗，但丁叔叔！”  
“哦，”但丁清醒过来，眨眨眼，对着眼前的男孩露出能让人原谅他一切错误的迷人微笑，“这不是我最亲爱的侄子尼禄吗？没想到这么快你就又对叔叔我‘思念有加’了啊。”  
尼禄烦躁地哼了一声，被但丁戳破后没有反驳，还递给他一盒披萨。但丁接过披萨，打开盒子一瞧正是他最喜欢的口味，而且没有橄榄。他拿起一块，浓郁的芝士拉出长长的白色丝线。  
“说吧，你又怎么招惹你老爸了？”但丁说，惬意地靠坐在椅子上品尝起手中的食物。  
尼禄不快地喷着鼻息，经但丁这么一提和维吉尔的争吵又历历在目，他双手一撑坐到但丁的办公桌上：“这次可不是我招惹他！真要命，我看他就是要故意跟我对着干。”  
“叛逆期的小鬼，”但丁叼着披萨揉乱了尼禄的头发，“相信我，维吉尔才懒得跟你这种一不高兴就跑来叔叔这里寻求安慰的小鬼对着干。”  
男孩大叫着拍开叔叔的手，从桌子上下去远离但丁。他环视四周，环抱起手臂：“说我小鬼之前先看看自己吧，受不了警局腐败就辞职不干，用积蓄买了这个事务所做侦探，没有稳定工作不说，女朋友也没一个能交往超过半年，相比之下怎么看都是我更成熟吧？”  
听到这话，但丁装作悲伤地趴到桌上，可怜兮兮地看着尼禄：“别这么说嘛，叔叔会伤心的。”  
尼禄撇了撇嘴，扭过头不去看但丁。他有点后悔对但丁做出的指责，而且这很像是从维吉尔嘴里说出的话，尼禄很不乐于发现自己和父亲的共同点。为了甩开这种想法，男孩把话题又拉回自己身上：“你瞧，我也到了要上大学的年纪。维吉尔一直没提这事，我以为他这次大发慈悲打算让我过四年我想要的生活，结果我还是太天真了，就不该对他抱有希望。昨天晚饭时我们突然聊到了这个问题，他问我有什么打算，我就老老实实说我想跟姬莉叶上一个大学，她学音乐我学美术。多美好的计划，连克雷多都默许了，可你猜维吉尔说什么？”  
被指名的男人耸耸肩。  
想起这事尼禄又愤慨起来，气得他眼眶发红：“维吉尔问我‘学美术你打算如何养活妻儿’。*”  
空气缓慢地流动着，电流穿过电灯的声音好像都清晰可闻。但丁努力忍耐，但没忍住，当着尼禄的面哈哈大笑起来。  
尼禄在一旁越发气愤，一把撤走披萨盒子试图用大喊压过但丁的笑声：“你这算什么反应！我还指望你呢，倒头来你跟他是一伙的！”  
“抱歉抱歉，”尼禄新的仇恨对象夸张地抹抹眼泪，扶住额头好像哥哥的话笑得他头都晕，“维吉尔会说这话不是很正常吗？如果你的答案是金融或者法律，相信我他会对你微笑的。”  
白发的男孩忿忿地哼了一声，但丁冲他招招手，于是他把披萨又还了回去。  
“你说的这些我都知道，但是他就不能婉转点吗？再说学美术有什么不好？学美术我也一样可以继承家业，一样可以照顾好自己跟姬莉叶。”  
但丁托起下巴，收敛起自己的轻浮以长辈的口吻对尼禄说：“试着多体谅你老爸吧，你的祖父祖母过世后还在他身边的就只有你了，他做的一切都是为了更好地保护你。”  
尼禄没有说话，好像这时候他真的还是个孩子，长辈的训诫即使是正确的也很难让他心服口服。他瞥了但丁一眼，又扭头踢开倒在地上的空易拉罐，走到沙发旁边栽坐进去。他当然知道父亲是爱自己的，小时候的记忆已经很模糊了，但从其他人那里尼禄多少听说过当年自己和祖母被绑架的事。尼禄还没做父亲，无法体会到自己的孩子面临危险时的忧虑，但他也有想守护的人，他爱着姬莉叶，想到失去她的可能就让尼禄心如刀绞。  
过了许久，独自纠结半天的尼禄在但丁又吃掉一块披萨后又开了口：“可是……他总不可能让我一辈子都躲在他的翅膀下面。我已经长大了，放我出去冒个险又有什么问题？”  
但丁舔掉手指上的芝士：“那就按你想的去做喽，他又没法把你绑在家里。试试谈判吧，维吉尔很吃那套。”  
“算了吧，跟他谈判的结果只能是我们再吵一架。”尼禄说，仰靠在沙发靠背上看着电灯周围的飞虫，“但丁，我真羡慕你啊，为什么你就能随心所欲做自己想做的？迪亚沃洛家的人去念警校还做了警察，这事当故事讲我都嫌蹩脚，可你却真那么干了。”  
现在又成了尼禄羡慕对象的男人怔了一下，很快又换上那副玩世不恭的样子，声音都变得过分轻佻：“我有什么好羡慕的，你刚刚不是还说我又没工作又没女朋友吗？尼禄，你可别学我，不然这就是你的未来哦。”  
“我不是那个意思！”尼禄猛地站起来，瞪圆了眼睛，又泄气般地坐了回去，“我不是认为你过得不好……我很敬佩你，真的，你始终都能坚持自己的选择，无论代价多大也不能使你改变心意。而我、我连和父亲坐下来好好谈谈都做不到，就只会来找你诉苦。”  
看着独自苦恼的尼禄，但丁欲言又止。自这男孩查到自己地址找上门来过一次后，但丁就向他敞开大门随时欢迎他来造访。在尼禄看来但丁就像应对维吉尔的专家，有一沓学位证的那种，每当他不知该怎么办时就跑来求助他的叔叔。但这次不同，但丁无法给出答案，他说不出让尼禄像自己这样无所顾忌的话，也不想他为此崇拜自己。  
最终，但丁只能对他的侄子说：“尼禄，我不过是在逃避命运罢了。”

十六年前。  
冬天还没有结束，很多事都已经有了结果。在一间出租屋内，罗伯特·福斯枪杀九名同学后饮弹自尽。此时虽震惊一时，却并未引起太长久的关注，仅仅两周后就鲜有人提起。福斯的教官在不久后辞职，没有对外宣布是否与这场杀人案有关。另一方面，警方逮捕了杀害蒙杜斯及其手下的凶手，此人是一名深陷债务危机的律师，为了解决负债问题铤而走险，他本人对此供认不讳。  
但丁办了休学在家休养，帮妈妈一起照顾尼禄。伊娃认为这样也好，毕竟共处一室的室友竟然是那么可怕的人，虽然但丁不说，不过伊娃想这事一定给儿子的心里留下了阴影。维吉尔开始为学校的事忙碌，他申请到了交换生的名额将要去欧洲一学期，运气好的话第二学年也会留在欧洲。斯巴达偶尔会回家，他对没能和家人共度圣诞深表遗憾，但很快就会再次离开，因为还有很多事需要他打理。  
最无忧无虑的就是尼禄了。爸爸不在身边他就天天缠着叔叔玩，他的爸爸和叔叔虽然长得一模一样，但他们却是完全不同的两个人。在他看来但丁叔叔要比爸爸亲切多了，会逗他笑，把他抱起来转圈，还会偷偷给他吃伊娃奶奶不让他吃的食物，据说它们是“垃圾”。  
在一个午后，尼禄睡好午觉从床上爬了起来。平时都是由伊娃叫他起来的，今天由于伊娃外出，所以没人哄他入睡也没人叫他起床。他迷迷糊糊地打开房门拖着脚步下了楼，四处张望也没看到但丁，于是他就到处寻找他的叔叔，最终发现叔叔卧室的大门紧锁，里面却传出了交谈的声音。出于好奇，尼禄跑过去把耳朵贴在门上想要听清对话的内容。  
“……我明天下午就走，如果夏天时没回来，那就会在圣诞节前回来。”  
是爸爸！尼禄差点惊叫出声，慌忙捂紧了嘴巴，现在的他一点也不想碰到维吉尔，因为维吉尔是个可怕的人，他好怕自己不听话就会被打死，虽然他还不理解“死”是什么意思。  
“是吗？那我祝你在那边一切顺利。”  
这次尼禄听到的是叔叔的声音，他听上去很不开心，和伊娃奶奶每次问起他学校的事时一样。尼禄有些担心，发现爸爸在里面后他是想立刻跑开的，可现在状况不同了，叔叔也在里面，要是他们吵起来怎么办？但丁叔叔会不会挨打？这种可怕的想法使尼禄留了下来，要是……要是爸爸真打算打叔叔的话他就冲进去，拉住叔叔赶快逃跑。  
“但丁，我只是去欧洲学习一段时间，仅此而已。”  
“别看着我的眼睛说这个。”但丁说，“维吉尔，你不是一个冷血的混蛋……你忘不了的，我也是，我们会在每一场梦里梦到那一幕，良心遭受一辈子的谴责。”  
尼禄困惑着，似乎他的爸爸也是，声音没有一丝波澜：“我不知道你在说什么。”  
但丁听上去很失望，好像他之前还有所期待：“对啊，我在说什么。”  
接着他们就绕过了这个语焉不详的话题，尼禄担心的争吵并没有出现，他们聊了聊伊娃祖母又提到了他，然后门就打开了。  
这太突然了，尼禄吓得跳了起来。现出来的但丁看到自己侄子那副模样，愣了一下，大笑着把他抱了起来。  
“下午好啊小间谍！老实交代你都听到了什么！”  
尼禄被但丁举在空中左摇右晃，他想问“间谍”是什么，维吉尔的身影打消了他这个念头，大叫着钻进了叔叔的怀里。  
但丁和维吉尔同时感到一阵尴尬，后者抬起手想摸摸自己儿子的头，犹豫再三还是放弃了，只是冷着声对尼禄说：“爸爸出门一段时间，你要乖乖听话。”  
小男孩像是受了惊吓的羊羔一样搂住但丁的脖子不敢出声，但丁蹲下身轻声安抚着把尼禄放了下来，拍拍他的背对他说：“你先去自己玩会儿，我一会就去找你。”  
得了大赦般的尼禄点点头，又看了眼他的父亲，立刻就跑走了。他没跑远，出于对叔叔的担心他只是跑去了楼梯后面，自以为万全地探出头继续观察他们。但丁笑着耸耸肩，表示对此并不在意，维吉尔也没有提出异议。  
“我要走了。”  
“你不再等等吗？妈妈或许马上就回来了。”但丁说。  
维吉尔摇摇头：“还是不见面比较好，这对我和妈妈来说都轻松些。”  
但丁没有追问，他抓了抓头发，久久地不出声。是维吉尔打破了沉默，尼禄看到他张开手臂将他的叔叔拥抱在怀里，那不像是一般的拥抱，因为维吉尔抱的太久也太紧了，好像怕但丁也跑走似的。  
不过维吉尔并没有说出尼禄以为他会说的话，他只是松开但丁，对他说：“再见了，但丁。”  
“再见，维吉尔。”但丁说。

维吉尔离开后，尼禄跑了出来。但丁又恢复往常的样子，嬉笑着对他的侄子说：“嗨小鬼，叔叔我正打算出门吃草莓圣代，你要不要一起来呀？”  
以往面对这样的诱惑，尼禄一点抵抗力都没有，但这次他却一副忧心忡忡的样子。他跃过叔叔张望屋外，发现维吉尔确实已经走了。  
“但丁叔叔……爸爸，他要走很长时间吗？”  
“一年半载吧，”但丁说，弯下腰来戳尼禄的鼻子，“对你这不到三岁的小鬼来说确实很久哦。”  
尼禄用他小小的手掌拍打着叔叔的手，全然没有玩闹的心思。他噘着嘴：“我不知道‘一年半载’是多久！但是、但是你们那个样子就好像……明天不会见面了，后天也是，大后天，还有、还有以后的每一天，就像是……”  
“就像是‘永别’？”  
这个词对尼禄来说十分陌生，但他觉得叔叔说的就是他想表达的，永别，没错，就像是永别。  
看着自己天真的侄子，但丁仿佛看到了曾经的自己。他苦笑着叹息，抱起哥哥的孩子，对上那双与自己相似的蓝眼睛：“尼禄，我爱你的爸爸，比任何人都爱，无论他做过什么都无法让我对他的爱意减少分毫，能这样爱一个人是何其的幸福，光是想到他就会觉得心满意足。”“就像我喜欢但丁叔叔。”尼禄说。  
“那不一样哦。”但丁对着他微笑，不过很快眼神又落寞下来，“但是……我不能跟他在一起，我不是能陪伴他的那个人。我们的信念背道而驰，行事的准则处处相悖，这在我们还是孩子时就心照不宣，但我们却始终不愿承认。明知终有一天会给对方留下难以愈合的伤口，却幼稚地不肯放手，总是想着‘只是这一次，没关系的，不会有事的’。我们一直拖延着该是结束的日子，现在，这就是贪婪的下场，无论是我还是他都必须面对事实了：我们就是彼此痛苦的根源。”  
尼禄靠在叔叔的肩上，懵懵懂懂地看着他不再快乐的脸，尝试理解他听到的：“但丁爱维吉尔，维吉尔也爱但丁。”  
“对哦。”  
“但是你们在一起就很……就像被刀子切到手指，会流血，然后就会很疼。”尼禄托着腮，“因为但丁爱维吉尔，维吉尔也爱但丁，你们不想对方受伤，所以要分开。”  
年轻的迪亚沃洛笑着揉揉侄子的头发：“真聪明，你已经开始明白了！”  
不料尼禄并不喜欢这样的称赞，他的小脸蛋都皱在一起，哼唧一声哭闹起来：“为什么不能和喜欢的人在一起！怎么会有这种事！我喜欢但丁，喜欢维吉尔，喜欢伊娃奶奶和斯巴达爷爷！我才不要明白这种事！我不要和你们分开！”  
尼禄越哭越凶，眼泪打湿了但丁大半衣襟，他抱着这半大的孩子想像以往一样说些俏皮话逗他笑，可在尼禄的哭声中，但丁突然什么都想不到了。

如今。  
大老远跑来和叔叔诉完苦，尼禄不能说完全理解了父亲的做法，但他感觉好受些了，至少他觉得该再试试说服维吉尔。晚上的时候但丁请尼禄吃了顿晚饭，这次破天荒般的不是垃圾食品，他还吃到了新鲜的蔬菜沙拉，唯一值得皱眉的不过是但丁还给他买了啤酒。  
喝完一罐啤酒后，尼禄偶然看到窗沿上落了一片雪花，小小的，转眼就融化不见。很快，更多雪花飘下来，洋洋洒洒，在行人的肩上铺下薄薄的银色。  
初雪让尼禄欣喜地微笑起来，他放下空了的易拉罐更贴近窗户，像个孩子那样对他的叔叔说：“但丁你看，下雪了。”  
但丁瞥了眼窗外：“是啊，又快到圣诞节了。”  
“嘁，你这态度真够敷衍的。”尼禄抱怨道，不过这不足以影响他的好心情，他想起了自己心爱的女孩姬莉叶，去年她送的手织毛衣还被尼禄放在柜子里舍不得穿。  
看着尼禄那副傻笑的模样，但丁支着下巴调笑道：“当心别迷她迷昏了头，我的侄子，爱情可是会使人盲目的。”  
“啊？哦…”尼禄回过神来，“等等但丁你胡说什么呢！我和姬莉叶还没、没——”  
“正式交往？”  
提到这事尼禄一下红透了脸，他把头扭到一边，装作胸有成竹的样子：“这个圣诞节我就跟她表白，等着吧，我就要有女朋友了。”  
但丁装模作样地鼓着掌：“记得带来让叔叔我看看哦。”  
尼禄被逗得毫无办法：“想看你就自己回去看啊！我才不要让姬莉叶大老远跑过来见你！”  
“天啊！”但丁惊呼，“你不爱叔叔了，小时候你还哭着说喜欢叔叔不想跟叔叔分开，现在有了喜欢的姑娘就要把我丢一边。尼禄，你伤了我的心。”  
谁会记得小时候说过的话！尼禄在心里怒骂。但丁老拿这事逗他，每次他都想不出什么反击的办法，只能强行把话题转到但丁身上：“别、别说我了，你有什么计划？”  
“什么计划？”  
“就是圣诞节啊，”尼禄说，“今年圣诞节会回去吗？我觉得维吉尔其实很……”  
他很想你。尼禄想说这个。他没能说出口，因为但丁打断了他：“哦，这个……”  
尼禄等待着，当他提到父亲的名字后他的叔叔罕见地焦躁起来。但丁用叉子翻搅盘中的食物，他在这么做了一会儿后又好像对食物失去了兴趣，抬起头看向尼禄。有那么一瞬间尼禄以为但丁就要答应了，他亲眼看到那双湖水颜色的眼睛中泛起了波澜。  
“不……今年我也不回去了。”但丁说，在笑容下恢复成往日的死寂。  
雪依旧在下，尼禄却不再想看了。

——THE END——


End file.
